Guardian's High School
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: Modern Au. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Aster(Bunnymund) are all in highschool(seniors) when a new boy comes to the school called Jack. Jack is hiding something from them, can they find out what it is? And if they do, can they help Jack before it's to late? Warnings: Death and drowning in some chapters, nothing to graphic, as well as occasional cussing. Child abuse. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a modern au of Rise of the Guardians, so they don't have special powers. They are all in High School, except for Pitch, who is principal. I got the idea off of drawings by mossmallow on Tumblr. All credit for this idea is mossmallow's. This one will be shorter than others will be because this is a prolouge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Jack let out a huff of air as he continued walking down the hallways filled with other students. He hated crowds, absolutely hated them. He always felt like he was suffocating in crowds, or drowning... _No! You will not think about that! _Jack scolded himself. Jack shook his head and walked towards Study Hall, where he would be spending the next hour. Jack's schedule included Physics, Trigonometry, AP English III, World History, P.E, and then Study Hall. This was his first day and Jack had already gotten on the bad end of three of his teachers. Despite him being a trouble maker though he was actually very smart, he just choose not to show it, which the other two teachers had realized.

Jack finally reached Study Hall, Room 45A. Taking a breathe to steel himself, knowing that once again he would be introduced as the new kid, Jack pushed open the door and strolled in. Looking around Jack spotted only four other students in the room. _Wow, small class_ Jack thought as he walked towards the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Jack Frost?" The teacher asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep, the one and the only," Snarky comments, the only way to get by.

The teacher's smile slipped a fraction before becoming even bigger, "Yes, well my name is Mr. Safavi." Mr. Safavi gently led Jack to the front of the class. "Class, this is our new student Jack Frost. Is there anything you would like to tell the class, Jack?"

"Not really," the same answer given to every other teacher who had asked him that question.

"Yes, well then, why don't you take a seat, Jack, and get to work," Mr. Safavi turned around and walked back to his desk, leaving Jack to survey the other students.

Sitting in the front row was a big kid who had to be a senior. He had a small scraggly beard and shaggy blonde hair that went past is ears and nearly to his shoulders. In all honesty it reminded Jack of Shaggy from Scooby Doo; Jack had to hold back his laughter at that, this guy was anything but Shaggy. While Shaggy had been a super thin character this guy had a large stature, and not in the fat way, but in the muscular, football player way. He was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and some type of hat; Jack had never liked hats. He kinda scared Jack. _That's a no with any spots in arm reach of him._

A row and a couple seats to the left was a girl who looked to be a Junior, maybe a senior. She had the most crazy outfit Jack had ever seen on. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that was higher up than was usual. She had on a pink dress that was longer in the back than the front and over it was a purple vest like thing, and over that was a black belt. She was wearing pink leggings and high heels, not as high as some of the girl's Jack had seen, but still high. She also had a truck load of jewelry on: earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. While Jack doubted the outfit would look good on anyone else, it looked good on her. _But a little to flashy for me._ Jack thought and moved on.

Next was some guy, once again looking like a senior, who Jack immediately was scared of. He had on some type of bandana tied around his head, making his hair stick up in weird angles. Was wearing fairly normal looking clothes, t-shirt and jeans. Jack shouldn't have been scared of him, but the look on the guys face made Jack scared of him. The guy looked ready to punch someone and not at all like someone who would find one of Jack's jokes funny.

Sitting in the back of the class was kid, one whom Jack wasn't sure about the year, he could have been a senior, junior, or sophomore. He had dirty blonde hair, and perched on top of his head was a pair of pilot goggles. Wrapped around his neck was one of those pilot scarves for when they were at high altitudes. Otherwise he looked fairly normal, at least more normal then everyone else. Decision made Jack went to the back of the room and sat down next to the kid.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jack asked, leaning over to the kid.

The guy turned to look at him but didn't answer.

"What, aren't you going to answer me?" No answer.

"He's mute you idiot!" A shout came from in front of them. Looking up Jack saw that it was that guy with the headband.

"Mute?" Jack didn't know a lot about things like that but he was pretty sure that mute meant that the person couldn't speak.

"Yeah, mute," With that the guy turned back around to finish whatever it was he was doing.

Turning back around Jack saw that the kid was writing in a notebook. Once he was done writing whatever it was he was writing he handed it to Jack. A little bit shocked Jack took it from him and read it:

_Hi! My name's Sanderson, you can call me Sandy, all my friends do._

_Oh, and ignore Aster, he's always grumpy!_

Jack smiled and turned back to Sandy, "Hi, Sandy. Sorry about not knowing you are mute. And, what kind of name is 'Aster'," Jack lowered his voice at the last part, not wanting Aster to overhear. Jack handed the notebook back to Sandy, who immediately started scribbling in it. When handed back to Jack it read:

_No problem. I didn't expect you to._

_Aster is his middle name._

"Okay then," Jack drawled, "Are you guys friends then?"

_Yep, me, Aster, North, and Tooth, the other people in the room_

_We met as freshman and have been friend ever since._

_Hey, what are you? Freshman, Junior, Sophomore?_

"Sophomore. Second year of high school, yippee," Jack made a fake sound of glee, "Wait, why are they called North and Tooth?"

_North, his real name is Nicholas, because he is known for making very special Christmas presents._

_Tooth's real name is Toothiana, but she wants to be a dentist so we call her Tooth._

"Funny, and I'm Jack Frost, Bringer of Winter," the last part Jack used one of those stupid superhero voices, which was unfortunately heard by Mr. Safavi

"Mr. Frost, I recommend that you stop talking and get to work, now,"

"Yes, Mr. Safavi, sir," With that Jack grabbed out his homework and began to work on it, completely ignoring the rest of the occupants in the room.

-Rise of the Guardians-

"What did you guys think of that new kid?" Tooth asked North and Aster as they walked out of the high school.

"He's just some kid who is a trouble maker, I heard four teachers talking about how they would have to keep their eyes on him," Aster ground out between clenched teeth.

"Now, now Aster, give him a chance. he's new here. I was fine with him, he doesn't seem like much of a troublemaker, more like someone who trouble is attracted to. Seemed a little on the quiet side, as well as a little scared of me," North mused, "How 'bout you, Sandy? Did you like him?"

Sandy nodded his head. He had liked Jack a lot in fact, Sandy could already tell that he would be a lot of fun to hang around with.

"Hey, isn't that Frost?" Aster asked, pointing across the courtyard.

Shielding his eyes from the sun North looked towards where Bunnymund was pointing, "Why it is." Jack was walking across the courtyard at a brisk pace, obviously hurrying to get somewhere.

"Why don't we follow him?" Aster asked, already heading in Jack's direction.

"Aster! We can't follow him! That's rude!" North didn't like the idea of spying on the new kid, he didn't like the idea of spying on anyone, he understood that someone might not want his home life known.

"To bad! I'm doing it,"

Sighing North motioned for the others to follow Aster, and thus they started to spy on Jack Frost.

Shockingly Jack didn't lead them to his home but to an elementary school. And even more shocking was that the kids and teachers actually welcomed him. For half an hour North, Aster, Tooth, and Sandy watched as Jack played with the elementary kids, giving them horse back rides, pushing them on the swings, helping some of the older kids learn to shoot a basketball. None of them had been expecting this.

"He spends his free time playing with elementary kids?" Aster was in shock, he had expected to learn something that he could use as leverage if the kid ever decided to cross him, but this, this he couldn't use.

"I think it's nice that he spends his free time with children," Tooth said, smiling that bright smile of hers.

"Now that you have found out what Jack does in his spare time, why don't we go home?" North asked.

Aster begrudgingly agreed and soon they were leaving the middle school, all still wondering what other surprises Jack had up his sleeves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, 20 followers, 16 favorites, and 15 reviews, that's amazing. And that's why you get the next chapter so soon.**

**CHiKa-RoXy-**** Yep, I'm the one doing the new fic. I think this one will be being updated almost as much as my other RotG fic with how overdrive my mind went on this idea, honestly, I've got practically the whole plot plotted out for once.**

**Smellybackpackofdoom-**** That's mentioned in here. For the record, I ship them and not Tooth/Jack.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy-**** If they went to the same school as one of us, definitely awesome.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl-**** Yeah, the picture is definitely amazing. I wish I could draw like that.**

**Pacifica Luna Diana****- Yeah, for the most part I'm trying to keep their personalities the same, but they're changed a little to fit in with this. I'm fine with using the description, but you should probably ask ****mossmallow**** on Tumblr since that was the original artist and describer of Tooth's clothes.**

**Jzaaa-**** Then I'm guessing you heard of me before this story. Pitch is mentioned in this, but he is not a student, he's the principal.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RotG or anything recognizable in this chapter or any chapters after it.**

It had been a month since Jack Frost had come to the school, which meant that it was now October 25, the date of the school's Halloween dance. Even though they were in high school everyone still dressed up in their costumes. North was dressed up as the lumber guy from Little Red Riding Hood. Tooth was dressed up as Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Aster was dressed up as Hawkeye from The Avengers. Sandy was, as always, dressed up as an pilot. When asked what he was, Jack had answered with Jack Frost, like the viking legend.

Over the past month North, Sandy, Tooth, and Aster, though he would deny it, had bee trying to become Jack's friends, but every time he would blow them off. North could tell that Jack was trying to avoid talking about his home life as well, every time he would ask about his parents or any siblings Jack would change the topic somehow. North was worried about Jack, he was the loner of the school, the troublemaker who the teachers watched out for, North wanted him to have at least one friend in the school. Why not four?

Tooth had been trying to get Jack to do more extracurricular activities, to no avail. The last try had been to get Jack on the dance comity, that hadn't gone over very well. Aster had been trying to stay out of Jack's way, and whenever their paths did cross it usually ended with them shouting at each other. Sandy had been teaching Jack about aerodynamics and piloting a plane, till he learned that Jack knew all about that stuff, at which point Sandy began asking Jack about that stuff. North had tried to be the nice, older brother type figure to Jack, but Jack blocked him at every turn, making sure North knew next to nothing about him.

It had taken North, Tooth, and Sandy together to convince Jack to go to the Halloween dance. Jack had finally agreed when Sandy gave him his puppy dog look. They were all going to meet up at study hall, since that was the only class they shared with Jack, and go to the dance. No one had a date so it was perfect, well, maybe Aster and Tooth were going together,it was a relationship in the making. They had just entered study hall and North didn't see Jack anywhere. They took their seats and waited another ten minutes, but he didn't come.

"Is Mr. Frost here today?" Mr. Safavi asked.

"I saw him earlier today," Tooth piped up.

North nodded, "We talked a little before school about where to meet us for the dance."

"Then why isn't he here?" Mr. Safavi turned to look North.

"I do not know, sir. But we could go and find him for you," North hoped that Mr. Safavi would say yes and they could go find out what had happened to Jack.

"Yes, yes, go on, go find Mr. Frost," Mr. Safavi waved his hand towards the door and in less than thirty seconds all of them were out the door.

They searched for ten minutes, no one saying anything, and still no sign of Jack. North had begun to panic. What if he got hurt? Or kidnapped? Or is being held ransom? _That's stupid North, who would want to hold him ransom, and how could he get hurt on school campus _North thought to himself.

"Maybe we should go back to class. Or go to the office," Aster suggested as he stopped in front of North, looking around the campus.

"Aster's right, there's no sign of Jack, maybe we should just go tell the office and hope he show's up," Tooth agreed as she walked up to North's side.

North sighed, "I guess so."

He really didn't want to give up searching for Jack, but they'd been searching for ten minutes, and the school wasn't that big. The four friends turned around and began to make their way back to the classroom when a shout had them stopping in their tracks.

"P-Please. S-stop!" It was Jack.

North glanced over to Aster, and after a quick nod from the Australian, they both dashed off in the direction the shout had come from, the other two close behind. As they rounded the corner they couldn't believe what they saw. Jack was standing at the edge of the swimming pole with three much older and bigger guys in front of him. Jack had a black eye and busted lip that was bleeding. The three bullies were laughing as the biggest pushed Jack closer to the edge of the pool to where he was nearly falling in.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" North shouted, his almost never seen anger coming out. There was no way he would just watch as the boy was bullied, especially when the bullies were obviously much stronger than Jack.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Tooth shouted with North, she had never liked bullies.

The bullies turned to look at North before the biggest turned to Jack, "Oh, so now you're having a girl fight your battles? Ha!" The other bullies began to laugh with the ring leader like this was some hilarious joke.

"But you know what? I don't like dealing with other people, gets to messy and to much adult involvement. So I'll be taking my leave, hope you can swim, shrimp,"

The next moment the bully was shoving Jack into the water. Jack tried to grab onto the bullies sleeve, but he missed and went toppling into the water. The bullies darted away the next moment, not caring about Jack, only caring about what might happen to them if they're caught. The four friends ran forward, hoping to see Jack's head pop up out of the water.

A couple seconds later they got their wish, Jack's head popped up, but what he gasped out made their blood run cold, "H-Help! Can't s-swim." Jack's head once again disappeared underwater.

_He's in the deep end, oh no._ North thought as Jack's head went under. _Well, there's no way I'm going to let him drown. He's my friend whether he wants to be or not. _The next instant North was diving into the water, much to his friend's shock. North immediately opened his eyes once in the water, trying to ignore the burning in them as he spotted Jack.

Jack was near the bottom of the pool, trying desperately to swim to the top. North could tell that he was panicking as he swam closer to the boy. When North finally got to Jack he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, looking the boy in the eyes to convey that he was going to be okay. Once North had a good grip on Jack he swam back to the surface.

By now he could feel a burning in his lungs and could only guess how Jack had to be feeling at that point. Their heads finally broke the surface of the water, leaving both of them gasping for air and North still pulling Jack towards the edge of the pool. Once at the edge Aster leaned down and grabbed Jack out of the water while North pulled himself out.

Aster gently laid Jack onto the ground, where he stayed for a couple more minutes as he tried to catch his breath. It took North less time to get a full lung full of air then Jack, most likely because Jack had been panicking while underwater. But after a couple minutes Jack seemed to be fairly fine, shaken and still a little in pain from the black eye and busted lip, but fairly fine. North knelt down next to him, as did Sandy, who had begun to rub Jack's back as his body shook from coughing up water.

"It's okay Jack, you're okay," North soothed as the boy finally stopped coughing up water from his lungs. Jack just nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against a bench near the pole.

The friends allowed him to stay like that for a couple more minutes before Aster said, "Why can't you swim? Most people learn that when they're like, what? Five? Six? Heck, even I learned how to swim and I lived in Australia."

"Aster!" Tooth protested, even she knew when not to invade someone's personal space or ask anything that might upset them.

"What? It's perfectly fine question to ask, besides, everyone else is thinking it," the last part Aster muttered under his breath.

"N-None of your b-business," Jack stuttered as he looked up to Aster.

"Matey," Aster protested. "You owe us an explanation, North just saved your arse, so spill it."

"Maybe I don't want to give you an explanation!" Jack shouted as he stood up from his sitting position, ignoring North's protests.

"Well to bad, 'cause you're giving us one,"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"I'm out of here!" At that everyone's head snapped towards Jack, shocked to see him walking away from the pool and towards the main exit.

"Jack! Wait!" North shouted as he raced after the boy.

Jack didn't even look behind him or slow down, let alone stop. Luckily for North, he was much faster than Jack ever would be and had caught up to the boy fairly quickly. By now they were right at the main entrance/exit, and Jack showed no signs of stopping any time soon. It was now that North could see the trembling of Jack's lower lip and the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jack," North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and turned him towards him. "Don't listen to Aster, he's being stupid. But you can't just leave the school campus before school is over. We can go to the principal and tell him about the bullies, they'll get punished for it, but you can't just leave."

"I can and am!" Jack shouted shocking North. "Mr. Pitchner won't care that I was being picked on and there is no way I'm staying here! I'm leaving!"

Jack spun on his heel and marched out the doors, not looking back once as he did.

The friends were sitting in their six period, once again. They had just come back from the office, having been forced to tell Mr. Pitchner that Jack had left campus. North had also told him about Jack being bullied but, just like Jack had said, he didn't care about it. Apparently Jack was going to be getting detention after school for the next week for leaving campus, much to the friend's protest.

North was trying to work on his science homework, but it was impossible for him to concentrate. All he could think of was the fear in Jack's eyes when he was drowning in the pool, how vulnerable he had looked laying on the ground, and how sad and angry he had been before walking out the doors. North was wishing more and more that Mr. Pitchner wouldn't punish Jack but punish the people who had been bullying him, but apparently they were on the football team and could do no wrong. North sighed as he tried to focus once more on his homework. _I hope Jack comes back tomorrow..._

Sandy and Tooth were sitting together talking about the dance that day. Neither of them were sure they should go since Jack wasn't with them, they felt it would be rude to go without him. They were trying to think of ways to find Jack once school was out to get him to the dance, but no one knew where he lived. The only place they had ever seen him besides the High school was the Elementary school, and they doubted that he would be there today. Tooth sighed as she began to doodle in her design book, she had really been looking forward to bringing Jack to the dance. Sandy was in a similar mood as he began to sketch out different planes, he hoped that Jack would be okay and would come back.

Aster was sitting alone in a corner, working on some social studies homework. It was to be about a continent the person found interesting, so of course Aster had chosen Australia for it. He was currently trying to sketch out the continent, of course he could, he had done it many times, but he kept messing up now. _Ugh, I'll never get done at this rate._ Aster angrily thought as he erased another line from the continent he was trying to draw. Then, suddenly, Aster knew why he couldn't draw it very well today. He wasn't concentrating fully on the homework, instead he was thinking of Jack. _Dang it, I don't even like him, why would I care about what happens to him?_ He knew why he was worrying though, he actually did care for the boy and was worried about him, not that he would _ever_ admit it.

Jack ran all the way from the school to the outskirts of the forest. That was the only reason he liked this town, the forest. It had a perfect outlook over the whole town since it began on a tall hill. It was the only place that Jack truly felt safe and alone, at peace. Jack quietly walked over to a big rock, the rock he used every time he came up here, and sat down on it, looking over the town. Jack let out a sigh, realizing that he couldn't stay here for long. He had stuff to do, and no doubt the principal had called his "home". _Nope, don't think about that Jack, push that thought right out of your mind. _And so Jack did, completely forgetting about what he was suppose to do as a light snow began to fall.

Jack held his hand out and caught one of the snowflakes, admiring how no two flakes were the same, "One of a kind. Like me." Jack muttered to himself.

Soon Jack had lost track of time, enticed by the falling snow and feeling of being completely alone. It was only when the sun began to set that Jack realized how late it was, and how cold he was. Jack shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up somehow, as he stood up and began the trek back down to the town. Jack looked around him, noticing the winter landscape, the beautiful landscape that sparkled in the light sun. It was beautiful. Jack couldn't help but smile as he walked in the direction of his "home", not caring about any punishment he was going to have from the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've decided that Jack is 14, he skipped a year since most sophomores are 15. The others are 17 going on 18 since they're in the last year of high school.**

**Emberlywoods12:**** Sorry, but I don't ship Jack and Tooth, they're not going to have a romantic interest in this story, if anything it's going to be Tooth and Aster/Bunnymund**

**Angel1029:**** He did have a sister, but in this I'm having her be older than Jack. He just likes making kids smile and laugh, so he visits elementary school and does jokes and plays with the kids.**

**LittlePlagueSpirit:**** I feel stupid now, I should have added in some sentence of North changing his clothes, thank you for pointing that out to me. Lets just assume that he did change his clothes. I'll try adding in some love points for Aster and Tooth, but I kinda suck at romance and kinda hate it, I've read and watched dot many stupid romance flicks/books to like romance that much. And most of those books/flicks had the character changing his/her personality while dating. There most likely will be points of romance for them though.**

**Floral Child:**** I agree, I usually hate high school setting. There are to many over done high school tv shows/movies/books/fanfictions.**

**Jzaaa:**** Yeah, I'm trying to keep the characters personalities and pasts a lot like what I know so far but with changes here and there to make it more interesting. Like now Jack's sister is older when in the movie she's younger. They all have homes, and you guys are for sure going to see North's and Jack's home life. There homes tie into the story. The others home lives might come in at parts, not entirely sure yet.**

**MegMurryO'Keefe 1****: Actually, I got the idea that he can't swim from my own mind, I haven't read any other story where they said Jack can't swim, although I did put it in a chapter of Rise of the Guardians Oneshots. Until it's confirmed or not, it's my headcanon.**

** Thank you everyone else who had read/favorited/followed this story. You're support means a lot.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

Jack pulled his sweatshirt closer to him as a gust of cold air hit him. The snow had stopped over night, but it had left a very cold breeze and lots of ice. As well as left school open. Jack had been hoping that the snow would cause a snow day and have school be canceled, no such luck. Which meant he was going to have to face Mr. Pitchner, North, and everyone else. Especially Mr. Pitchner. Jack really wasn't looking forward to that, Mr. Pitchner already hated him.

Jack only hoped that he would be able to get through the day without seeing any of his "friends". Jack wasn't entirely sure they were friends. He tried to keep them at arms distance, but they were always pushing for Jack to do something with them. For the most part they were fun, but Jack was pretty sure he would be moving soon. Not that he wanted to think about that. _Please don't let them be at school today, or at least not see me._ Jack silently begged.

"Jack!" No such luck.

Jack winced as he hurried up in the direction of the school, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing firmly on his shoulder. Jack knew who it was, and that was why he was reluctant to turn around, but eventually he did, and was face to face with North.

"Yes?"

"Why did you speed up when I called you?" North looked completely perplexed.

"It's just...just," Jack looked around, hoping to find something to help him.

"It's about yesterday, isn't it?" North asked kindly. Jack just meekly nodded as he looked towards the ground. "You know, it's okay. Everyone gets bullied at some point or another. And it's okay to not be able to swim."

"It's not just that," Jack's voice was barely over a whisper, his eyes flashing with a hidden sadness.

"Then what is it about?" north once again placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, hoping the boy would tell him something.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack roughly pulled away form North and continued walking towards the school, two blocks away.

North ran forward, easily catching up to Jack with his long strides, "Why don't you want to talk about it? Why can't you? You can trust me, you can trust all of us," Jack didn't need to ask who 'us' was, his "friends". "Sometimes you need to trust people, you can't shoulder everything. Just talk to me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you!" Jack shouted, much to North's shock. "Maybe I just don't want to talk about it! Maybe you should just mind your own business and leave me alone!"

Jack burst off at a sprint, North didn't even try to follow him. It was only once at the school that Jack finally stopped running, panting and doubling over at the sudden sprint. _I've really got to exercise more._ Jack hadn't wanted to ditch North, no matter how annoying he was, but he just didn't want to talk about anything to him, and North had been pushing him to.

Jack walked into the high school and straight to his locker. Once doing his code on the lock Jack grabbed out his history and math books, knowing he needed them first, and headed towards his first class. This was going to be a long day.

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

Jack was right about it being a long day. He had forgotten to do his homework in both History and Math class, which had led to him getting in trouble with the teachers, again. This went along with most of the other classes that day. His meeting with Mr. Pitchner had gone terribly, ending with him being yelled at before being sent out. Lunch had been spent getting beaten up by the bullies once again, luckily this time they didn't push him into the pool. They did however steal what little homework he did have and push him harshly to to the ground, causing him to scrape his hands up.

"Oh well, at least it isn't worse than yesterday," Jack muttered to himself as he washed his hands of the blood and dirt in the bathroom sink. _BRINGGGG! _"Great, now I'm going to be late to my next class."

And Jack was late, but this teacher wasn't one to just give a warning. This teacher gave him lunch detention for the next day and made him spend an extra five minutes in the classroom, not even giving him a note for his next class. Jack groaned as he walked down the empty hallway towards his six period class, this was not going to be good and Jack knew it. _Worst day. Ever._ Jack took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. Immediately the room went quiet as he walked in.

"Ahh, Mr. Frost, finally cared to join us I see," Mr. Safavi said as he turned his head towards Jack.

"Sorry, teacher kept me in late,"

"Where's your note then?" *

"Um, don't have one," Jack muttered.

"Uh huh," It was obvious that Mr. Safavi didn't believe it. "Take your seat Mr. Frost."

"Yes sir," Jack muttered as he sat in the back of the room, far away from everyone else, who was, shockingly, not even looking up from their homework.

_Maybe they finally gave up on making me their friend._ Surprisingly, this though made him sad, maybe he had been hoping to have one friend in this school. Jack shook his head, _No, you don't need any friends, you'll be leaving soon enough any way._ Jack leaned down and took his history book out of his backpack, might as well work on homework, right?

It wasn't even five minutes later when Mr. Safavi stood up and said, "I've got to go to the teacher's lounge and make some copies, stay in your seats, no talking." With that Mr. Safavi left the classroom.

Of course no one listened to his rules. Jack had been hoping the others would follow them, but this had already been a horrible day and it seemed fate just hated him. As soon as the sound of Mr. Safavi's footsteps disappeared everyone stood up and walked over to me, sitting in the desks that surrounded Jack. Jack groaned and placed my head in my hands. Wonderful...

"Jack, put you hands down," North tried to pry Jack's hands away from his face, to no avail.

"Leave me alone and go back to your seats, you heard what Mr. Safavi said," Jack muttered, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

"Not gonna happen matey, we want an explanation about yesterday and why you yelled at North then ran away. Now. And we're not leaving till we get one," Aster demanded, leaning over his desk and staring Jack in the eye.

"Well, your going to be waiting for a long time then, 'cause I'm not going to tell you," Jack leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head.

"Jack, can't you please tell us, we know something is wrong, you get aggressive when ever we ask, you're hiding something. Just tell us," Tooth begged.

Sandy lifted up his notebook at that moment, it read: _Yeah, tell us Jack. We only want to help, but we can't unless you let us in. We're friends, you don't have to keep everything hidden from us. You can trust us._

Jack sighed, "You really aren't going to let this drop, are you?" The four friends gave Jack a look that read: _what do you think?_ "Fine then, go to the hill overlooking the town, right at the edge of the forest, tomorrow night at eight and I'll tell you."

"You're actually going to tell us the whole thing?" Aster asked, not entirely trusting that Jack would actually be there tomorrow.

"Yep, and it will be the only time, so you better come,"

North beamed at Jack, "Of course we will all be there, we did ask after all."

"I can hear Mr. Safavi coming back," Tooth whispered urgently. "Everyone back in your seats."

In a second everyone was back into their original seats, making it seconds before Mr. Safavi entered the classroom. After surveying the room Mr. Safavi asked, "So you have been in your seats this whole time, not talking?"

"Yes sir," Five voices answered simultaneously.

Mr. Safavi nodded, accepting it before turning his back on the students, completely missing the smile they shared.

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

Jack groaned as he walked through the rain, pulling his hood over his head to try and keep warm. He had just gotten out of detention with Mr. Pitchner, definitely not fun. And now he had to walk through the pouring rain; he had only been out there for a couple minutes and was already soaked to the bone. Maybe it wasn't that good to only wear a sweatshirt as protection from the elements.

Every minute the rain seemed to beat down on Jack even more, a giant wall of water. Jack wished that he could make this whole day just disappear, act like it had never happened, but he knew it would just get worse from here on out. Ten minutes later Jack was standing outside a two story house, his "home".

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

"Wonder why we have to collaborate with the sophomores," Aster wondered out loud as he and the others filed into the Sophomore World History room, 26A.

"No idea," Tooth said as she tried to keep from being bumped around by other seniors, a very hard task when your adding another class into one classroom, one that was already filled to the brim with students.

"Hey, there's Jack!" North pointed towards a middle row and sure enough Jack was sitting there, looking very bored and having his head propped up on his hand.

"Classes, your attention please," the Sophomore History teacher, Mrs. Parks, called.

In an instant everyone was quiet. While Mrs. Parks was very nice, if you got her angry then you had better head for the hills. Once she made sure everyone was quiet Mrs. Parks motioned for the Senior History teacher, Mr. Bruner, to come up.

"Well, you must all be wondering why you're in the same classroom, seeing as your in different years, I'll just get to it. We're having you do a project together. You will be getting into groups of five and be doing a project on your ancestry, where they came from and who they were, as well as be drawing maps showing where they had come from and how they migrated." By the end Mr. Bruner was having to yell over the commotion; shouts of anger, happiness, and disrespect filled the air.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Parks shouted, effectively making it quiet once more.

"Thank you Mrs. Parks. Now, go get your partners then come up to one of us, we will right your group down on a piece of paper. Go on now."

Immediately North, Sandy, Tooth, and Aster went over to where Jack was. Since five people had to work on it, it was perfect, especially considering he was the only Sophomore they knew and apparently they were the only people who were friends with Jack.

"Hello," Jack muttered, his eye drooping lazily.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked as she placed a hand on Jack's forehead.

"Just a little tired," Jack wheezed. "and a little bit of a cold, I kinda walked through the rain last night."

"You what!?" North shouted, earning them stares from many people in the room. North lowered his voice and continued, "Why did you walk through the rain?"

"I had detention after school, by the time it was over it was pouring rain,"

"Why didn't you just have one of your parents pick you up?" Aster asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, they were busy, work you know," No one noticed the slight tremor in Jack's voice, instead just nodding their heads in acceptance.

"Well, come on, let's talk about this project," Aster said.

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

From that point on the day had gone pretty well, no bullies for once. Jack couldn't help but smile at that, he had a feeling the bullies would be back the next day, but for now he was content with just forgetting about them. But not even the good day at school could get rid of the nervousness going through his whole body as he climbed the hill.

Just like he said he was going to tell his friends about his past and why he couldn't swim. Although Jack was wishing that they wouldn't be there. But as soon as he got to the top of the hill he could already make out the others. So much for wishing. Jack sighed and walked up to them, noticing that they were all staring expectantly at him.

"Well, lets here it Frost," aster ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack sighed once more, "It started four years ago, during winter..."

**A/N I've got a new though for the next Guardians of Childhood book. It says lad of considerable interest, what if Jack isn't a Guardian yet but helps them out, then everyone else knows him when he actually becomes a Guardian? On another note, the first mathlete competition was yesterday, my school failed miserably, gaining a total of 18 points compared to some schools that got more than that in one category.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, honestly I would have finished this yesterday, but yesterday was all school work, science none the less. But, luckily I finished it all. Oh, and the only reason I was able to finish this today was because I've been running on eggnog all day. Yeah, eggnog. I might as well be Jack Frost on a sugar high with all the eggnog I've had the past couple days.**

** r****ezzkat:**** Yeah, I've noticed what you pointed out a couple times as well. My minds weird and will sometimes do that, I think it's because sometimes its easier to write something in first person and then other times it's easier to write in third person. Thank you for pointing that out to me though.**

** m****orningowl:**** I did Sandy well? That's a huge relief, trying to make a character who doesn't speak is really hard. So thank you.**

**Coalstorm of WindClan:**** I honestly didn't realize where the name Mr. Bruner came from, it just randomly popped in my head and I couldn't remember where the name came from. Guess it has something to do with finishing MoA less than a month ago. No demigods unfortunately though.**

**dude:**** Thank you on the support. I hope we do better next time.**

**Lunarock9:**** You could definitely use the idea, I mean, it's just a general plot with a Modern AU. If you go to the Merlin Fanfiction Archive, you will see literally hundreds of Modern AU's. You can totally use the idea. Oh, and just a note, you have to have a profile to be able to PM someone.**

**TheCresantMoonWolf:**** In my opinion Jack's like the bad child of the family. He's the kid who always gets in trouble that the teachers have to watch out for.**

**Jzaaa:**** Jack's not exactly someone who would just accept people into his life. But the others will never leave him alone, especially not when it's obvious that he's hiding something.**

** And, for everyone who said it was a cliffhanger, how was the last chapter a cliffhanger? No seriously, I'd like someone to explain it to me. I honestly don't believe really anything I write is a cliffhanger.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a cold winter day. Snow coated the ground, making the whole forest look like a winter wonderland. It was freezing cold, way under freezing. But, still, my sister dragged me out of my warm bed an outside. She just said that she wanted to skate and since she had to watch me she had to bring me. Much to my dislike. So here I was, trudging through at least three inches of snow in the forest near our home.

"Jack, hurry up," my older sister, Elisabeth, called as she ran ahead of me.

"I'm comin', it's not like we're in a rush or anything," I called back, starting to get annoyed with her rushing personality.

"Sorry if I want to have more time to go skating, unlike you," I stuck my tongue out at my sister's back. "Oh, and don't stick your tongue out, it will freeze that way."

"My tongue can freeze?!" I cried. The sound of my sister's laughter ran through the air. Then I knew my sister had once again played a joke on me. Stupid older sisters.

"No, your tongue can't freeze. I can't believe you feel for that," my sister laughed, doubling over as she did.

I just crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at my sister, "Aren't you suppose to be the mature one?"

"Hey!" immediately Elisabeth is standing up straight and glaring at me. "I am mature, at least more mature than you. Besides, I'm sixteen, you're only ten. So, ha! I am more mature than you."

"Says the girl who hangs posters of a glittering vampire on her wall," I say, laughing at the look that appears on Elisabeth's face. You could literally see the vein in her forehead and the pink tint to her cheeks.

"It's Edward Cullen, not a glittering vampire!"

"Really, 'cause I thought they were the same thing," I jumped backwards just in time to miss my sister's hand as she tried grabbing me. Cackling my head off I take off deeper into the woods, yelling behind me, "Catch me if you can!"

I can hear Elisabeth shouting behind, most likely something about how Edward wasn't a sparkling vampire, which he was. I just continued to run, dodging the branches of the trees and any animals in the forest. Apparently there was still dangerous animals in here and they didn't want any one coming in because of that, of course teenagers always came in, especially Elisabeth. Despite her good track record and grades she actually does a lot of things against the rules, she's just never got caught.

A low growl stops me in my tracks. Eyes widening and fear traveling through my whole body I slowly turn around. I know that sound. Dad use to make sounds of all types of dangerous animals so that we would know when to stay away from an area. And the growl had been one of those sounds. As I turn around I spot the creature, or creatures, that had made the sound. Wolves. There's at least six of them. Grey wolves. A pack. Surrounding me.

I can feel my heart accelerate in my chest as I take slow, calculated steps back, pushing my back up to a tree. Another low growl comes from the biggest wolf, obviously the alpha. The wolves began to close ranks, coming closer to me and forming a circle. How could I have been so stupid as to run away from my sister? Now I was going to be eaten by wolves and killed.

I try to melt into the tree, praying the someone would come and save me. The savior comes as the wolves are almost right in front of me in the form of a snowball hitting the alpha. Snowball? Seriously? But the snowball did it job and caught all of the wolves attention. Standing there, tossing a snow ball up into the air and then catching it, was Elisabeth.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Little. Brother." at the end of her sentence Elisabeth throws the snowball in her hands, hitting the alpha straight in the nose.

I can't help but feel proud of my sister. My older sister who always protected me and was always there. A small smile ghosts over my face. But our victory is short lived, as the wolves turn towards my sister, starting to surround her now.

"Jack," Elisabeth's voice is unemotional and I can tell from the tone that whatever she's about to say I won't like, but will have to follow. "Run. Run now."

"No! I won't leave you!" I had expected something bad, but not that. I couldn't just leave Elisabeth her. I needed her.

"Jack, listen to me and for once do what I say," The wolves get closer and one of them snaps dangerously at Elisabeth's ankle, causing her to go backwards a couple feet till her back is pressed to a tree. "Run! Now!"

I turn around and run just as the wolves lunge at Elisabeth. The whole forest becomes eerily quiet, then, there. A scream, Elisabeth's scream, penetrates through the air. I press my hands tightly to my ear, trying to block out the sound as more screams rush through the air. It was all my fault. Tears trail down my cheeks and my vision becomes blurry because of them. And then I hear barking, barking that is close by, and the rise and fall of feet on forest floor, or paws. The wolves. They were done with my sister and were following me.

I run for all my might, rushing through the forest, pushing branches out of my way as I ran. The branches began to tear at my clothes, but that didn't matter. I could hear the wolves getting closer, and, at the same time, I could feel my heart rate starting to accelerate as I began to panic. Dad had always told me and Elisabeth to stay calm if anything bad ever happened, that someone would always find us. But who would find us now? Elisabeth probably was already dead by now.

And then I see it. A lake, a frozen lake. Right ahead of me. It's my last chance. From the maps of the woods that I had studied for class once the lake was only a half mile from the boundaries of the forest, and in turn, the same amount to the town. If I could get over it then I'd be safe and could get help for my sister. The wolves are starting to catch up, I don't have that much time. I make a mad dash for the lake, feeling the small creak under my foot as I run onto the ice. I knew that no matter how sturdy a lake looked with ice over it, you could never be sure, the ice could give way at any moment. I just prayed that that wouldn't be the case this time.

The wolves follow me onto the ice, I can hear their paws slapping against the ice. All I can do is run as fast as possible. I'm near the middle of the lake when I hear the loud sound of ice breaking, a splash, and a howl. Glancing over my shoulder I see something that makes my heart go to my throat. The ice had broken underneath the alpha wolf, pulling him into the water, and the cracks were spreading dangerously. The wolves ran off the lake, but I couldn't. The only way I could get away was if I continued to run in the direction I was, towards the town. I did.

I'm almost at the edge when the cracks catch up with me. With every step I take I can feel the ice breaking under my feet, some of the water coming up and dousing my shoes, making my feet numb. I'm right at the edge when the ice fully breaks under me, snapping under my feet. I scream as I fall into it, icy, freezing water surrounding me on all sides. The water is so cold. All around me is water, a water deathbed. My head goes under the water as I hit it. I tightly close my eyes and mouth, well, I'm trying to keep my mouth closed.

It only takes a minute of my grappling for the edge for my lungs to start to burn for oxygen. My vision starts to go blurry on the sides, lights bouncing in front of my eyes. My whole body might as well have been paralyzed; my body refused to cooperate with me. I try to kick my legs and swim towards the surface, but with every movement I seem to go deeper underwater. Every time I start to get a hold of the edge my fingers slip, becoming more numb by the second. My lungs are begging for a gasp of air. Before I can stop myself I open my mouth and try to take in air, instead only taking in freezing water. I begin to choke, trying to expel the water but only getting more in my mouth. I panic, accidentally gulping in more air. I was going to drown in this lake, I was going to die. That's when I grab it, the edge of the lake. My fingers are finally cooperating with me.

I don't even bother to see if it's a good grip before I begin to pull myself up. As my head breaks the water I gasp, filling my lungs with precious air. I had never appreciated air as much as I did then. I clawed my way farther onto the ground, ground that was still coated with snow, making me feel even more cold. My whole body was numb by now, I could barely move. I collapsed onto the ground, coughing up the water I had swallowed. My clothes were soaked, causing me to shiver. A gust of freezing cold wind hit me. I look around me, the town is so close, maybe I could make it. I try to push myself up, only to fall back down. I was so cold it burned. My body was giving up. All I could do was lay there, gasping for air, and trying to gain some warmth. Black spots appear in my vision, I know that I'm falling unconscious, there's nothing I can do to fight of the darkness. In fact, it's welcoming, like a beckon that is promising to stop my pain.

The last thing I saw was a round face, staring down at me worriedly.

**~~Rise of the Guardians~~**

Everyone was shocked into silence at the end of Jack's explanation. They now knew why Jack was afraid of the water, who wouldn't be after nearly drowning? Tooth was near tears, actually, she had been since Jack had revealed that his sister had stayed behind to try and save him. Now she was gull out crying. Aster was, for once, quiet, feeling guilty for pushing Jack to tell them all that. Sandy was looking sadly at Jack, feeling sorry for the boy who had lost someone very close to him. North could imagine what the boy had gone through, he himself had lost family before, he understood how that felt, but not how it felt to nearly die himself. North could hear the slight tremble in Jack's voice, and see the tears threatening to spill over.

"Whoever it was that I saw before passing out brought me to the hospital. The doctors saved me, but by the time anyone found my sister, she was already dead. Had been for a long time, the wolves had killed her quickly. Afterward I moved around a lot. And I just..I just can't...stand the water..it reminds me of everyt-" Jack cut himself of with a sob, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

In a second North was in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug, "Shh, it's okay Jack, it'll be okay."

Jack buried his face into North's clothing, sobs rocking his body. Jack's hands tightened around North's clothing as well, just clinging to him. North placed his head on Jack's, whispering soothing words to him. Everyone else went over to North and Jack, wrapping their own arms around the sobbing boy.

"W-Why was s-she t-taken? She d-didn't deserve to d-d-die," Jack whimpered, looking up at North with a tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes.

"I don't know Jack," North whispered, stroking some hair form Jack's face.

"I-I just w-want my s-sister ba-ack," Jack whimpered, once again burying his face into North's coat.

"I know Jack, I know,"

**A/N Anyway, I was in class last week and we were talking about the tone of a writers work. There special writing format. And then I realized I apparently have created my own special writing style in the stories I've written. Suddenly, I understand class.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took so long, had lots of schoolwork to do, especially science. Anyway, I changed the warnings on this, if you haven't seen that you might want to see what it says now, don't like don't read.**

**Puppylover12:**** Yeah, my stupid PJO mind decided on using Chiron's alias.**

**Guest:**** Well, I gotta keep somethings similar. In the movie North is like a father, now he's like a big brother.**

**Me:**** Not sure if you're serious or not. If not serious, not funny. If serious, as I stated in the beginning, this is completely AU, they are not Guardians but human teenagers. Jack Frost is not the real Jack Frost but a 14 year old boy, North is not Santa but an 18 year old teenager, and so on.**

**GGCharms:**** The URL is this, just get rid of spaces and add in the thingy(no spaces on anything): mo ssmallow.t umblr post/ 35478270074**

**snowynightfury:**** Don't worry, I don't hate you. And I knew that Jack was the oldest, but this is AU so I liked the idea of Jack being the younger of the two. But, apparently Jack's sister's name isn't Pippa, she doesn't have a name.**

**Hawkwing-Mistkit:**** Thanks for explaining that. And, nope. Not just some random person, that person will have a part to play later on. Cut of in the middle? I'll try to fix things like that. Part of it was because I just didn't have that much time and wanted to get you guys a chapter to read. But, any who, thanks for the suggestion.**

** As always, thank you anyone who reviewed, listed this as a favorite, or started following this story.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

** Oh, and concerning the new warning, I do not support child abuse. If you suspect a child is being abused call 1-800-4-A-CHILD, if you live in America. Don't wait when they need your help.**

"Okay so, why don't we all draw the maps now?" Aster asked as he dropped a whole bunch of papers onto the desk.

It had been four days since Jack had told everyone about his sister's death and nearly drowning. For the first day or two Jack had tried to avoid everyone once again, but everyday North and Aster, or Tooth and Sandy, would appear at his side. Finally Jack had just given in and began to hang out with everyone, and he found that he actually liked hanging out with them. For the first time in a while Jack felt actually happy and carefree, even if it was only for a couple hours. He loved hanging out with his...friends.

Once Friday had come around the corner everyone had met up to talk about their project. They ended up deciding to go to Aster's house; his parents had agreed immediately. So they had all ended up meeting Aster's parents, Mr and Mrs. Smith. Aster's parents had immediately taken a liking to Jack, fussing over him like they were his parents. In the end Aster had to drag Jack away from his parents and up to his room. So there they were, in Aster's house, trying to work on a history project. Only problem, or problems, Tooth and Sandy were playing around and looking in amazement at the many things Aster had kept from Africa and Jack just was lazy, having his feet propped up on the desk, lounging in a spinning chair. Once again, North and Aster had to be the ones to get everyone else on track.

Aster pushed Jack's feet off the desk, "We've got a project to do, which counts for your grade as well, so you should be working on this as well!"  
"Hey," Jack held his hands up in a pacifying manner. "I'll work. I'll work. Just don't get your pants in a bunch."

Aster's eyes narrowed at Jack while North called over Tooth and Sandy, "Come on you two, we've got a project to do."

"Okay North," Tooth chirped as she and Sandy sat down in the other chairs surrounding the desk.

"So, what are we doing?" Tooth chirped as she looked at the piles of papers and supplies on the desk.

"We're creating the maps for where our family came from. First of all we've got to draw the continents, because we're not allowed to use a pre-drawn map," Aster looked specifically towards Jack, who multiple times had tried to pass of something from the internet as his own works, with some minor changes.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jack tried to pull of the innocent look, and he did, for a couple seconds, then he broke out laughing. "Okay, so I don't like doing schoolwork, sue me."

"You need to actually work and pay attention," Aster growled, pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

Sandy was scribbling in his notebook, looking up at Jack from the corner of his eyes. Once finished with whatever it was he was writing he handed it to Jack. Jack looked curiously at the golden haired boy, raising an eyebrow at him. Sandy motioned towards the notebook, miming reading it out loud.

"Okay," Jack drawled before beginning to read what it said in the notebook. "_Aster is right, you know? You're smart, you even skipped a grade, but if you don't start paying attention and doing the work you'll fall behind. _What the hell? Since when are you on Aster's side?" Jack asked, looking shocked as he stared at Sandy.

Sandy just shrugged, not put off by Jack's behavior; Jack had been having emotional outbursts for the past couple days. No one was exactly sure why, but they knew something was going on, but once again Jack refused to tell them anything about what was going wrong, even though they were now friends. They were all a actually worried about Jack, especially North and Sandy. They cared about Jack like he was their little brother, they didn't want anything or anyone hurting him.

"Come on Jack, you know they're both right," North said, raising an eyebrow as if challenging the younger boy to argue with him. Jack just let out a huff of breath and collapsed back into the chair, staring out thew window towards the snow covered street. Once again it had been snowing, but for some ungodly reason, never enough for school to be canceled. "Let's get to work," North softly ordered.

Within minutes everyone was working on drawing their maps, even Jack had begun the project, albeit reluctantly. Jack had already finished drawing Europe and Asia and was beginning on Africa when his phone rang. Jumping a little, having forgotten that his phone wasn't set on vibrate or silent, Jack pulled his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and flipped it open, not even bothering to glance at the caller I.D.

"Hello? Jack Frost speaking," Jack muttered, leaning his head on his hand.

No one else heard who ever it was on the other end, but only a couple seconds later Jack was sitting bolt upright, eyes wide, "I-I'll be home i-in a c-couple minutes." Jack pressed the Call End button on his phone before putting it back in his sweatshirt; grabbed his papers and rushed out the door.

"Hey wait! We've still got work to do!" Aster yelled after him, following him out the door along with everyone else.

"Sorry guys but that was my...guardian. I've got to go home, like, right now," Jack glanced up at them from the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry guys, but I really need to go home now. Bye, Mr and Mrs Smith!" The last part was shouted towards the dining room, where both of Aster's parents were.

Mrs. Smith came out of the room, her brown hair tied up in a bun, "You're leaving now? Well, I hope you had a nice visit here and want to come back."

"Yeah, you guys are amazing, and, sorry I have to go so soon but you know, family stuff," No one heard the slight choke in Jack's voice as he said the word 'family'.

"Of course Sweetie, of course. Just come back whenever you want," Mrs. Smith smiled at Jack as he opened the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith," Jack tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace then anything else. And then a second later the door was slamming shut behind him.

"Wait a second, guardian, not parent?" Tooth asked, looking confusedly at everyone else.

**~Line Break~**

Jack panted as he ran through the snow, towards his "home". His lungs were already burning, probably since he hated exercise. Then again, Jack dimly remembered reading some article about it being harder to run and catch your breath in the cold weather, something about your core temperature and lungs. Jack skidded to a stop in front of his "home", doubling over in an effort to catch his breath. After a minute or two Jack straightened up, looking directly at the building. Anyone could tell just from the outside that it wasn't in good condition. The lawn was overgrown, the grass dying. The shingles on the roof were messed up, breaking off. The paint on the house which at one time must have been a really clean white was now dirty, turning it to a mixed white and brown color, and peeling off in multiple areas.

There was obvious evidence that one of the windows had been broken,, most likely made by an off-course baseball. Jack sighed as he walked up the beaten up driveway, past the old, beaten up Toyota truck, and up to the door of the house. Taking a deep breath Jack pushed open the door, walking in he could immediately smell the stench of alcohol, more specifically, beer. Jack shook his head, so Steve was home and hadn't just been lying to scare him. That just made things worse.

"Boy! That you?! Get in the livin' room, now!" Jack flinched at the voice, forcing himself to walk into the living room.

Jack shook his head as he stepped on an empty beer can. All around the living room was a mess. Beer cans littered the room, some weeks, even months, old. The blinds covering the windows were stained horrible shades of brown and were dented in multiple areas. In one corner a fireplace was going, the fire roaring in it. A TV sat in one of the corners, it being one of the older, bulkier types. And sitting in his retched smelling, beaten up, stained armchair, was Steve.

"You called me. Here now and at my friend's house," Jack muttered, eyes downcast.

"Don't back sass me boy!" Jack resisted the urge to retort with a sarcastic comment, he knew that doing something like that would just make this worse. "You weren't even suppose to be at someone's house." The slur to Steve's voice was unmistakable. He had obviously been drinking for a long time, then again, drinking might as well be his job. Take "care" of his foster "son" and get money from the government, at least, that's how Steve had explained it.

"You said three days ago that I could go over to my friend's house," Jack muttered, biting into his bottom lip. He knew what was coming.

The sound of a bottle hitting glass ricocheted throughout the house. Jack flinched at the sound. "I never said such a thing! Stop lying you idiotic boy!" Steve stood up, despite the obvious swaying motion in his stance. "What did I tell you about lying?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to give Steve the satisfaction of knowing he was scared. Before he knew it Jack felt a sharp pain going through his whole body as he was slammed harshly into the wall.

"I asked you a question, boy, didn't you hear me? Or you just to much of an idiot to understand me?" Steve grabbed Jack's hair and shook, hard, before slamming his head against the wall. Steve leaned in so close Jack could smell his rancid breath. Jack couldn't help the whimper of fear, he was terrified of this...monster. "Either way, you had better answer me, now."

"If I ever lied again I would be beaten till I couldn't walk," Jack whimpered, closing his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the pain he knew was about to come.

"Exactly," Steve breathed, stepping a foot from Jack. "And trust me, after this you'll never lie again."

Next thing Jack knew a fist was slamming into his stomach. Jack grunted and nearly toppled over right there and then, but didn't. Jack tried to stay standing, but a second later a knee was hitting his stomach hard. Jack cried out as pain exploded throughout his stomach as the knee continued to hit him in the stomach. Jack finally fell to the ground, trying to curl up in a protective position. No luck. As soon as Steve saw Jack beginning to curl up he kicked Jack hard in the stomach, sending the boy to his back.

The next ten minutes was a blur of kicks, punches, knees, and pain, so much pain. By the time Steve was done with him one of Jack's eyes had swollen shut, bruises covered his body, and he was fairly sure that he had at least one fractured rib from all the kicks to his ribcage. Luckily though, no internal bleeding. Jack took that as a blessing, or a curse. Maybe some internal bleeding would finally get the government to pay attention to him and how much danger he was in.

"That'll teach you not to lie to me," Steve slurred as he marched up the stairs to his own room, laughing at the broken boy on the floor.

Jack curled up on his side, ignoring the pain that shot through him as his body protested the movement, and cried. Silent tears streamed down his face. He aloud no sound to make its way out, knowing that crying was a weakness to Steve's eyes, and would only gain another beating for being a "baby". Jack wanted North, Sandy, Tooth heck, he would be okay with Aster by this point. Any of them.

He just wanted someone to see what was happening behind the curtain and to save him. He didn't want to continue to live in this pain and fear for the rest of his life. But whenever he makes friends Steve either moved before he could tell them or he'd tell them and they wouldn't believe him. There was a reason Jack didn't trust people to get close to him. So Jack just cried on the ground, knowing that no one would ever save him. That his real parents were dead and weren't coming back. That North and everyone else weren't going to break through the door and save him at any moment.

He was completely alone. Abandoned.

** A/N And there is his home life. Oh and, should the rating be upped. I don't know since this is the first time writing a story like this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for if this doesn't flow as well as the last couple chapters but, my Muse has abandoned me. And by 'abandoned' I mean it curled up in a corner and died peacefully in its sleep. No seriously, my Muse is hating me right now.**

** OrgamiStar: I understand your wariness, I myself don't usually read stories like this one. Thank you very much for saying I have done it justice. Yeah, the Sandman has to be the hardest character to do since he can't talk.**

** Mystery Girl Who Writes: Actually, I have a feeling that you are older then me. I'm actually fairly young. Old enough to be on here, but young all the same.**

** RobinMakesMeHappy: Foster dad. Sorry, but that's important. Steve's Jack's foster dad, has been for the past four years. But yeah, definitely doesn't deserve to be in Jack's life.**

** Rezzkat: Thanks for saying "T" is good, I wasn't sure, first time writing this. And I agree on the "sexual content" thing, sexual content just irks me. Besides, that's going to be one of the few things I don't torture Jack with in this story.**

** Wolf Girl: White hair but no powers. No one in this is a Guardian, just normal high school kids. Well, maybe not Jack so much as his life kinda sucks.**

** CHiKa-RoXy: Thanks for answering my rating problem. Yep, no knight in shinning armor, because real life doesn't always give you one to save you. Unlike every single Disney movie ever made, where the princess is always saved by a dashing prince.**

** XXSleeptrainXx: Yeah, he has white hair and blue eyes. There just hasn't been a spot where I really could mention it yet so...**

** Just Watch Me: Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I'll go back and fix it. That was just one of those small mistakes that one makes when writing, or typing, to fast.**

** Thank you anyone who told me the rating was fine at "T".**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jack choked back a whimper as he walked slowly to school. Saturday had been the day he had went to Aster's house, and Sunday he wasn't allowed out of the house at all by Steve. Steve had given him a list of chores to do that day; in the end he was beaten to a pulp again. Apparently he had done nothing right, so Steve had beaten him, he had even burned him with his cigarettes. Jack was positive now that at least two of his ribs was fractured and an inch from becoming broken. He was also positive that a bone in his leg was fractured as well, shown by the slight limp with every step taken with his left leg. Jack had his hood pulled up as high as possible. Steve had slapped him in the face last night, instead of hitting him in an area where it couldn't be seen, something that rarely happened.

Jack really didn't want to be going to school today. His whole body ached with the many bruises, burns, and cuts covering his body. He knew that North would be suspicious about the bruises and that everyone else would be very worried about him being hurt. But he couldn't tell them. Steve had warned him that if he ever told anyone, if Steve was ever arrested for child abuse, he would find Jack and makes his life a living Hell. Jack had learned the hard way what would happen if he tried telling someone about it. He'd last been living in Magalia, California, he'd made a friend and decided to tell him what was going on, hoping that somehow he'd be saved from Steve. Steve had found out somehow right before hand what he was about to do and had stopped him, by beating him and breaking his arm. Somehow, Steve always came up with a believable excuse that kept him from being jailed.

The worst part was that CPS didn't think that Steve was like this. Before Jack he had had other children living with him, and he'd abused none of them. But only a couple weeks after Jack had been given to him as his foster son, Steve's wife died. After that Steve had begun to abuse Jack, taking out his anger at the problems in his life- ranging from his wife dying to having little to no money to but beer- on Jack. Actually, the worse part for Jack was that before Steve's wife died Steve was actually really nice, he had thought that he had a home again after his sister's and parents' deaths. Boy was he wrong.

Jack choked back a sob as his ribs protested any and all movement. Maybe he had a broken rib. Jack wasn't sure, besides, knowing wouldn't help him any. Steve never let him go to a hospital to fix a broken bone, he always had to do it himself. Which meant P.E. Was going to be hell today. Yeah, he could definitely run laps and dodge dodge-balls today. Not.

"Jack!" Jack winced at the loud, booming voice. _How does he always find me? And why is it always him?_ Jack wondered as he continued to walk, increasing his speed; there was no way he would be able to convince North that he had just fallen and gotten a black eye. No way ever.

"Jack! Wait up!" North caught up with Jack, jogging to his side, a smile planted firmly on his face. "Where have you been? We tried calling your cell phone, you didn't pick up. We were suppose to work on the project Sunday as well."

_Yeah, I didn't have my phone on me because Steve took it and threw it into the fireplace then proceeded to beat me with a belt. _That was what Jack wanted to say, instead he said, "Sorry, I wasn't feeling so well and I didn't want to get anyone sick."

North's smile turned into a frown as he noted the tone of Jack's voice, it sounded raw, like when one lost their voice, but a bad case of it, "Jack, are you okay? If your still sick you should probably go home you know." North slowly walked in front of Jack, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder as he tried to catch the young boy's eyes. No luck. Jack had his head bowed, unwilling to show North his black eyes and busted lip.

_Yeah, I definitely want to go home._ Jack thought sarcastically, already hating this conversation with North, "I'm fine now, really." Jack tried to walk around North, but North blocked his way with one arm, pushing him back to his original position.

"Jack, look at me," North gently ordered him, a pit growing in the bottom of his stomach as he began to worry about the boy who had become a younger brother to him.

"Why?" Jack once again tried to dart around North, and was once again pushed back.

"Jack. Hood. Down. Now," North hated forcing Jack to do anything or say anything, knowing the boy was very closed off, but right now he had a bad feeling that something was going on, something that Jack just wouldn't tell him about.

"No. You're not my mother," Jack stared up at North, hating the fact that North was almost a foot taller then him and much stronger.

Jack decided to try out his luck. Going low, he ducked around North's arm, dashing away from the senior. Jack knew that running away was probably a bad idea; North would know something was up now. But Jack didn't have to worry about it for long. Just as he rounded a corner he smacked into something, or someone. Landing hard on the ground with an "oomph", Jack was dimly aware that his hood fell backwards from the force, revealing his bruised face. Hearing a gasp Jack looked up and was shocked to see Aster standing in front of him, a look of shock on his face.

"Jack! Wait!" North shouted as he ran around the corner, coming to a stop before Jack and Aster. "What's going o-" North's eyes widened as he took in Jack's face. His left eye was black and swollen almost completely shut and his lip was burst open, a cut running down it. "What? What happened to you?!" North ran forward, pulling the younger boy into a standing position and begun to fuss over him.

"It was just some bullies," Jack muttered, using the lie he had come up with beforehand. In some ways, Jack was saddened by the fact that he was lying to North; all North had ever done was try and help Jack fit in, give him friends that he could rely on, and he was lying to his face. Jack also still clung to the hope that at some point someone would come and save him, although that hope was diminishing more and more every passing day.

"That is not just from some bullies, mate," Aster said; even he looked worried now.

"What really happened, Jack?" North asked as Jack pulled away from him, pulling the hood back up to cover his face.

"Listen, if I wanted your guy's help, I'd ask for it! But I don't! It was bullies! No one else did this to me! Now leave me alone!" Jack reached down and grabbed his backpack, which had fallen when he'd ran into Aster, spun on his heel, and stormed away from Aster and North.

North stared in shock at Jack's retreating back. Something was definitely wrong, Jack wouldn't have gotten so worked up if it had _just_ been bullies, something else was going on with Jack. North voice his thoughts to Aster.

Aster thought about it for a minute or two before shrugging, "It could have been bullies. Maybe he snapped at us because he's stressed. We don't know what his home life is, maybe things are just stressful right now. Economy sucks right now for middle and lower class families, maybe it's that."

"Perhaps..." North trailed off, lost in thought. North wasn't one to give up or leave a friend behind when they could need him, and Jack was no exception.

**~Line Break~**

The classes themselves for the rest of the day weren't so bad, except for P.E. He was fairly sure that the teacher in that class thought he was just lazy or something. In reality, it hurt to much to run or climb a rope or do anything else that needed physical exertion.

For the rest of the day Jack avoided all of his friends. He was positive that Sandy and Tooth would know about what had happened between him, North, and Aster that morning. They told each other everything. Luckily, for him, he was the only person besides the teacher in the Study Hall room. Seniors had a meeting about college, since next year they would be going, or at least most of them would be going to college. You could already tell who wouldn't be going to college next year unless they had super rich, important parents to bribe them in.

So Jack made it through the whole day without running into anyone, especially North. For that Jack was both glad and sad at the same time. He dimly wondered what they would do if he told them about the abuse. Would they try to help him? Would they rat him out to Steve? Would they just not care and leave him in the dust? Jack's mind told him that the third option was the right one. After all, after four years no one had come to save him. Ever since he was ten he'd been forced to live with Steve and take the abuse. It was starting to get tiring.

But no matter how tiring it was Jack still felt a shiver go down his spine as he walked up the steps and opened the door to his "home". The smell of beer was stronger then it was yesterday, which was saying something since yesterday Steve had been passed out on the floor by three. Jack slowly walked into the living room. Beer cans and cigarettes littered the floor like always, but there was no Steve in the armchair.

Frowning slightly Jack slowly called out to the supposedly empty room, "Um, Steve, I'm home from school." Jack had barely taken a step into the room when something slammed him into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping on the floor. Jack slowly looked up, dreading to see who it was that had hit him. He was positive on who it was. Steve was standing above him, a crazed expression on his face.

"S-Steve?" Jack gasped, eyes widening as he noticed the white-hot fire poker in Steve's hand.

"You are just a worthless piece of shit," Steve growled as he grabbed Jack by his hair, dragging him further into the living room. "All you've done is take up space, eat _my_ food, and waste _my_ money. I don't even know why I ever kept you; you're worthless." Steve threw Jack into a chair, not the armchair but a dinning room table chair that Jack hadn't even noticed. "But, if your going to stay here, then your mine, which means other people have got to know your mine."

_ Oh no. Please don't._ Were Jack's only thoughts as Steve showed him the white-hot poker, like he hadn't already seen it. "You're mine, and you ain't ever leavin'" Steve slurred. Jack screamed as the poker was pressed against his stomach, burning through his sweatshirt. The pain was worse then being lashed by a belt dozens of times. Pain exploded through his stomach, feeling like he was being stabbed hundreds of times over and over again in his stomach. Jack clenched his eyes together in an effort to block Steve, and the pain, out. He didn't even realize that the poker was lifted from his stomach.

"Open your eyes boy!" Jack felt something hit him in the face, leaving a stinging sensation over the whole right side of it. A belt. Steve had gotten _the _belt. Jack flinched as he heard the sound of the belt going through the air; a second later the belt hit him on his right shoulder, pain exploding there as well. Jack whimpered as the belt came down on him over and over again, pain shooting through his whole body.

When Steve was done with the belt he resorted to just using his fists and feet, punching and kicking every single part of Jack's body. Jack could slightly hear a rib or two snap, if it hadn't been broken before it definitely was now. This lasted for at least an hour, maybe two.

"P-Please stop, S-Steve," Jack coughed, pain going through his chest as his broken ribs rubbed against each other. Jack could feel tears begin to run down his face. Steve would sometimes beat him for this long, but never to this extent, whenever it was to this extent it was over the course of a couple days. Jack was positive that he also had a broken wrist, a bone that Steve never broke since it would be to easy to notice, Jack having to write everyday.

"Stop crying you piece of shit," Steve growled, slapping Jack hard in the face. Jack choked back the sob dying to get out. He just wanted to pain to stop. Who knew, maybe Steve would accidentally knock him unconscious, it had happened before. The beating lasted for another hour before Steve stopped. By that time Jack was lying in a small pool of blood. Steve had decided to use his pocket knife and etch his name into Jack's arm, claiming him as his own property, much to Jack's hatred and pain. Steve must have really snapped this time. Jack whimpered as silently as possible as Steve stood up and walked a couple steps backwards.

"Hm, I think I'm done with you for right now, but we're going to have a little "fun" later on, Frost," Steve seethed as he grabbed his beer can and walked up the stairs, leaving Jack on the living room floor.

As soon as Jack heard the slamming sound of Steve's door being shut he flipped onto his stomach with as much ease as was possible with a broken wrist and multiple broken ribs. Jack bit down on his lip before a scream could escape. Damn it hurt a lot. Jack slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He wouldn't wait for Steve to come back and hurt him more. If no one was going to rescue him from this torment, this hell, then he would just leave himself, he'd run away. There was no way he would stay here. Jack choked back the sob dying to get out as he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly before getting his balance.

"Come on Frost, you can do this, you've been through worse," Jack said to himself through clenched teeth as he stumbled to the door. Reaching the door Jack flung it open and slowly walked down the steps. The steps had to be the hardest part out of everything. With every step Jack could feel his ribs moving._ They must have been broken pretty badly to hurt this much, _Jack thought dimly as he pushed through the snow.

There was only one place that he could feel safe, the hill. The place he had told his "friends" about his sister. Jack actually laughed, an empty, sad laugh. He hadn't even told them the full story, yes, he had told them about his sister, but not about his parents. He, his sister, and parents had been in a car crash. His parents had turned the car so that the force would mostly hit them, and not their children. They had died on impact, his sister had gotten away with only a couple bruises, and Jack had a broken leg and some minor cuts and bruises. Jack was eight, his sister was fourteen. The driver of the other car was drunk, and he got away without a scratch and a life sentence for murder.

It took Jack an hour to reach the hill, by then it was around seven o'clock and Jack was freezing. His sweatshirt offered no protection since the poker had burned through part of it and Steve had completely cut through one of the sleeves. Yep, Steve had gone crazy, or maybe he already had been, Jack wasn't sure which. When Jack reached the hill he collapsed onto the big rock, pulling his legs to his chest. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted someone to protect him and save him from Steve. To hold him and tell him that he'd be okay. But no one was coming, at least, that's what Jack thought.

"Jack?" It was North.

**A/N This would have been finished earlier, but where I live powers been going out 'cause a ****giant storm hit us. Giant in our terms, not like the one that hit the East coast.**


	7. AN

**A/N This honestly has nothing to do with the story, but I'm saying it. Pray for the families and children and victims of the Newton School Massacre. 20 children were lost and 7 adults, including the shooter. That's 20 kids who will never be able to grow up, never be able to go to prom or college, never be able to drive a car, never be able to get married and start their own family. And all of those kids were between the ages of 5 and 10. My sisters are 5 and 10, and after hearing about this happening in a small town I can't tell you how much this has affected me alone. It has affected people all over the country, and most especially the families of those children. It's only 11 days to Christmas, and none of those children will be able to celebrate. **

**According to one of the teachers the children were saying, "I just want Christmas…I don't want to die. I just want to have Christmas." These children just wanted to live, they had no chance to outrun the gunner or get out of the school. I don't know how any human being would be able to look into the eyes of a child and shoot them, knowing they won't survive.**

**I've checked out facebook, almost no one cares about what happened to these innocent children. Right now Tumblr's being more supportive. Our society is so horrible, their are massacres and shoot outs every fucking day. People are dying overseas, people are killing themselves, and other are killing innocent school children.**

**Please pray for those children that lost their lives today. I will be and so will my friends. There are dozens of parents out there right now crying over their lost children. Think of how it would be if you had lost your own child, or niece, or nephew, or sister/brother. Please pray for these families and victims, they need them right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Any medical stuff I get wrong is my own fault and I'd really appreciate it if you don't bring up any errors I've made. I'm literally half asleep while doing this since I've been sick for the past three days. Seriously, I can't breath and my throat hurts. Forgive any errors in this or if it doesn't flow fairly smoothly.**

** Spongebob Squarepants13: Funerals, definetely. I'm glad some people agree to that, especially cause some Baptist Church I think was going to protest the funerals, saying it was God's punishment for them legalizing gay marriage or something. Nothing against Baptist's, but that was wrong. Oh, and thanks for liking the story, and, nice name.**

** SuperHeroFanGurl: Screwed in the head? Sorry, but I'm not ever going to use those exact words because while what he di dwas wrong that sounds more like an Insanity Plea. You know, where they say they went crazy for a minute and that's why they did what they did. And that's the Plea for the murderer. It just irks me. But otherwise I agree with you.**

** Guest: Thanks I guess. I just thought it had to be said and said it; I'm not a person to just keep quiet and in my thoughts. Thanks for liking my story, it means a lot.**

** Guest: I think the colors are green and yellow; although I'm not a hundred percent positive as there was two different color pairs going around for the colors.**

** Guest: I honestly love your questions, despite what the whole story of sacrificing your family is and stuff. I've honestly asked stuff close to that to my Pastor and other people in my Church. I know I follow God, always have and always will. Although, I probably owuldn't be able to sacrifice one of my sisters.**

** Guest: That story has a really good moral. And I agree with everything you said, although I sadly can't answer your questions. Although lawyers and investigators and other people are pretty much saying the killer was insane, which I am not willing to believe for a second. This guy was to methodical for him to have been insane.**

**Miss Mademoiselle: Um, I do know about the children in Africa but the thing about living in America, the news people and stuff don't tell us about those types of things. We don't hear about and it's not right in front of us, it doesn't happen close to us or to people we know really well. It's something I hate about America. I do care about the kids in Africa, but you just don't hear about those types of things here.**

** Rezzkat: That's pretty much how all of my friends were when it happened. They just kept going, talking about what clothes to wear or who to hang out with. So I wrote a post about it comparing their problems to the problems dozen sof families and parents were having. My exact words were, "****What's more important, your hair style, or the 20 kids who will never get to open presents this Christmas, who will never go to prom, or grow up and start their own family?"**

** the-ice-cold-alchemist: I'm glad people in other countries care, 'cause America stopped for like a couple hours then kept right on going, talking about which celebrity is dating who. Oh, and sorry about the whole 'Australians don't swim' thing. It was one of those stereotypes you get when you live in America; so sorry. **

** Flame of Olympus" I'm so sorry about your sister. Although I'm guessing saying sorry doesn't help all that much.**

** Guest: I hate slash to, nothing against any people who like it or are gay, but I just can't stand it. Unless it's Superfamily or Sherlock/Watson with a little kid. Those two are fine with me.**

** Floral Child: Pitch won't come in to much, although he may come in a little later. Originally, he was going to be the foster parent, although I wanted to stay as true to the original drawing as possible.**

** Csd: He's not going to die and in this chapter he's at hospital.**

** Sorry I couldn't respond to everyone, but it's almost eleven and I'm exhausted.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Jack?" North asked, shocked to find the younger boy curled up on the rock.

All day North had been worried about Jack, wondering what was wrong with him and where he had gotten the bruises from. North had come to only one logical conclusion, and it was definitely not one he wanted to be true. Abuse. Jack was being abused by a family member or guardian. That definitely seemed to be the case, North thought, as he looked over Jack's small body, noticing all the injuries covering him. North wasn't even sure why he had come to the hill, all he knew was that he'd felt like he was suppose to be at the hill. So he'd gotten his Guardian's permission and went to the hill. Now he realized that something had told him that Jack was in trouble and needed him.

Jack's head had snapped up in North's direction at the sound of his voice. His bright blue eyes dimmed with pain and fear and widened to the size of saucers as he stared at North. Suddenly, Jack was scrambling backwards, wincing as his injuries protested the movement. Jack didn't stop moving till he had his back pressed up to a tree and was shakily standing; his whole body swaying from blood loss, exhaustion, and, although he didn't know it, a concussion.

"D-Don't hurt m-me, p-p-please," Jack whimpered while simultaneously holding back a sob as his ribs moved against each other, pain exploding through his chest and rib cage.

North had been moving towards Jack in an effort to stop the boy from hurting himself, but he stopped in his tracks at Jack's words, "Jack, I'd never hurt you. You know that. Come here, you need medical attention." North took another step towards Jack, only to stop as the boy flinched away violently.

"N-No, no, no. Y-You're going to h-hurt me, j-just like St...h-h-he d-does," Jack stammered, his eyes darting around for some form of escape.

North completely stopped and didn't even bother moving forward. He knew that Jack needed medical attention, he had obviously lost a lot of blood and was freezing, that was not a good combination. And... Jack had been about to say a name before he changed his wording to 'he'. "Jack., did your dad do this to you?" North asked gently, trying not to scare Jack anymore then he already was.

Jack's eyes snapped up to lock with the older boy's for a second before dropping back to the ground. While he was silent on the outside, his thoughts were a jumbled mess. His real dad would have never done anything like Steve had. His real dad had been kind and nice, he had been a hero to Jack. He still was Jack's hero. If he told North who had really beaten him, would North betray him and tell Steve? Or would he help him? Would North hurt him like Steve and the bullies had?

"I-It wasn't m-my d-dad," Jack continued to look at the ground, refusing to make eye contact again with North.

"Then who was it?" Getting no answer after a couple minutes North tried again. "Jack, I promise you I won't hurt you or betray you. I just want to help you and make sure you'll be okay, but I can't do that if you won't tell me who did it and what happened."

For a couple more minutes Jack internally battled with himself. He still wasn't' sure if he could trust North, he hadn't been able to trust anyone since he was ten when his sister died. But, maybe, just maybe, North wouldn't hurt him and was actually telling the truth. Besides, maybe it would be good to tell someone, someone who could make the pain go away forever.

"I-It was m-my foster d-dad, S-S-Steve," at his foster dad's name Jack choked, tears coming to his eyes as the memories of all previous beatings came to the forefront of his mind.

North tried to give Jack an encouraging smile, but to Jack it looked more like a grimace. North honestly wanted to kill this Steve person for hurting Jack like he had. "And what happened today? Why'd he do that to you? Remember, it's okay to tell me what happened."

"I-I don't k-know, he just a-attacked me. I-I don't k-know what I-I did w-wrong. I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," And suddenly Jack was sobbing, his whole body shaking with the harsh cries coming from him. He himself wasn't even sure why he was crying, he just knew that it felt good to not have to keep in the tears that wanted to escape. Jack fell to his knees, curling into a tight ball and gently rocking himself as the tears continued to fall, accompanied by loud, high pitched wails.

It took North less then half a minute to gain his own composure over Jack's sudden breakdown and run to the boy. North skidded to a halt in front of the fourteen-year-old, dropping down to his knees and gathering the boy in his arms. Jack clung to the older boy like North was his lifeline.

"Shh, it'll be okay Jack, it'll get better, I promise. Shhh, it's okay, shhh," North continued to try and calm the boy for the next five minutes, at which time Jack's tears tampered out, replaced by sniffling and hiccups. Jack looked up at North, laying his head on North's shoulder as he continued to hiccup.

When Jack made no move to talk again North took the lead, "You need medical attention Jack, come on, I'll take you to the hospital and we can get you all fixed up," North said gently as he stood up and pulled Jack into a standing position. The boy leaned heavily on the eighteen-year-old, unable to walk on his own anymore. Exhaustion, blood loss, and pain had taken their toll on his small body.

Jack had just stood up when his vision went blurry, and soon after his sense of balance went haywire. His whole vision went black, seeming now like completely black static from a TV screen. The last thing he heard was of North shouting, "Jack!"

**~Line Break~**

"Jack!" North shouted as he tried to grab Jack's arm, only to completely miss as the boy fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

North dropped down to Jack's side, fearing that Jack's injuries had been worse then they'd looked and maybe..No! He was not going to think about that. Pushing that horrible thought to the back of his head North checked Jack's pulse, and let out a relieved sigh when he felt it beating. Albeit a little weaker then normal, but still beating. Now that he was close to Jack and able to see how many injuries Jack had, North wanted to throw up. He could easily see the word 'Steve' carved into Jack's arm and all the bruises from being kicked or punched or slapped with a belt. It was when he pulled Jack's hoddie up to check his chest that North noticed the burn mark, and promptly leaned over to the side and threw up.

_How could anyone do something so cruel to a child, especially one as innocent and nice as Jack?_

Okay, even North had to admit that sometimes Jack wasn't all that good and innocent, but he was still a child and didn't deserve anything like what had obviously been going on for years. _I've got to get him to a hospital. _North thought as he saw the smaller boy begin to shiver as the cold finally got to him. Before picking him up Jack ripped off part of his jacket sleeve and tied it around the boy's arm, where most of the blood was coming from. Then North gently hooked an arm around Jack's shoulders and another underneath his knees and lifted him slowly, trying not to jostle any of his many injuries. It became apparent that this was impossible when a light whimper of pain came from the unconscious boy.

North walked as fast as he could while causing the most minimal amount of pain down the hill and towards his car. Oh, how glad he was that he was eighteen and his guardian had actually bought him a car for his latest birthday. North was positive he wouldn't have been able to carry Jack all the way to the hospital, despite the boy being very thin and lightweight. When North reached the car he immediately opened the door, having left the car unlocked, to the best of his ability and placed Jack softly inside, doing his best to make sure he would be in a comfortable spot. North then quickly went to the drivers side, got in, and started up the car, worried about all the blood Jack was losing.

"Don't worry Jack," North whispered, palming the boy's face. "It'll be okay, I promise."

**~Line Break~**

North managed to get to the only hospital in town within seven minutes, which was pretty good considering it was actually ten minutes away from the hill. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed Jack shouting at some of the doctors and other hospital staff outside that he needed help. Almost immediately a young doctor was at North's side; his tag read 'Jamison "Jamie" Edwing'

"What's going on?" Dr. Edwing asked before noticing Jack. "Oh my god. What happened?!"

"His foster dad beat him; I'm his friend from school and found him outside practically freezing to death," North explained in on breath as another hospital employee ran up with what North could only guess was a stretcher.

"Dammit," Dr. Edwing muttered under his breath. "These people just keep getting worse." then to North with his arms held out. "Here, hand him to me and I'll take him in to surgery. What injuries do you know he sustained?"

"Um," North hesitated for a moment as he reluctantly let D. Edwing put Jack on the stretcher. "Burn to his stomach, bruises, his foster dad carved his name onto his arm, and I think maybe a broken rib or two." North muttered. To him it seemed like everything had slowed down, everything was in slow motion, and it was like he was in a tunnel and everything and everyone but him was on the far end of it.

"Get this kid in for a chest x-ray, his ribs may have punctured a lung or other organ!" Dr. Edwing shouted as he directed the few medical staff people who had gathered around to help. "Also give him a CT scan, and laser scan the burn on his chest, make sure the blood is still flowing. If I'm right it's a Second-degree burn level B."

"Level B?" North asked through the fog starting to cloud his mind.

"Burn that goes through the first layer of skin and part of the second, between a regular Second-degree burn and a Third-degree burn." Dr. Edwing said to North, dimly noting how his eyes had dilated, before turning back to the doctors. "Use the ointments till we can get some adult or guardian to agree to a skin-grafting surgery. Sew up the cuts on his arm and put some ointment on it. Give him pain medication. Now go!" The staff zipped off with the stretcher carrying Jack the moment Dr. Edwing finished his instructions.

Dr. Edwing turned back to North, noticing how his pupils had become even more dilated, not life threatening, most likely more out of shock then anything; Dr. Edwing could deal with that in a minute, right now he had to find out about this boy who was being abused, "What is your friends name?"

"Um, Jack, Jack Frost. His foster dad is Steve, I don't know his last name," North said, his thoughts coming a little more into focus.

"And what's your name, and should I be calling your parent or guardian?" Dr. Edwing raised an eyebrow, wondering a little on why any parent would let their kid out at what, eight at night?

"Damn!" North suddenly shouted as he glanced over at a clock above the hospital doorway. "I was suppose to be at home a half hour ago, Manny is going to kill me."

"Manny?"

"Yeah, my adoptive dad of four years," North said lowly. "He'll probably have a search party going by now, wondering where I am."

"Give me your house number and his cell and I'll call him for you. You meanwhile are going to sit down in one of the hospitals more private rooms and relax. You look ready to collapse on your feet unconscious. I promise that I'll come and tell you if anything happens to Jack. Okay?" Dr. Edwing asked, n already gently leading North into the hospital and up to a private room where he could sleep in quiet.

North nodded absentmindedly, his mind already half asleep, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Dr. Edwing had just opened the door and positioned the boy onto a couch next to the wall when the boy drifted off to sleep, the events of the past hour or so catching up to him. Edwing shook his head slowly, a small smile on his face. This boy was definitely loyal to his friend. Edwing sighed as he realized he had two calls to make, one to Manny and one to the police. And he'd just begun to think the night shift would be easy for once.

**~Line Break~**

Manny Lunanoff practically ran through the door to the hospital in search of his adoptive son. He'd been panicking for the past half hour over where his son had been, it was honestly a relief to know where his son was and that he was safe. Although from what Manny had heard, things weren't going so well. North had been out later trying to help a friend, one who was being abused by his won foster dad. Jack Frost. North had talked to Manny a lot about Jack, both of them trying to figure out what he'd been hiding. Looked like the secret way out, for them at least.

"You must be Mr. Lunanoff, Nicholas' father," a voice sounded behind Manny, and he stopped immediately. Turning around Manny was met by warm brown eyes coming from a young doctor in a lab coat.

"Yes. Where is my son? And is his friend going to be okay?" Manny asked worriedly.

"Your son's okay, last I checked he was sleeping, just a little stress and anxiety; although that is to be expected after what he went through trying to help his friend and all," Up to this point Dr. Edwing's face had held a spark of happiness and light, but at the topic of the poor boy who had been brought in not even an hour ago his face became drawn and dark.

"I'm not so sure about the other boy, Jack Frost. The doctors had to operate on him, still are operating on him. They found out that he has five broken ribs, more then previously thought, and that one of them punctured his left lung. It required immediate surgery;we got permission from the police to perform it. His chest burn is also going to require surgery. The doctors managed to reset his wrist as well." All of this was said in a monotone voice, all emotion blocked out of it. If Edwing wasn't able to block out his own feelings he almost positive that he would have gone on a rampage to kill all the people who had ever hurt an innocent person, especially a child.

Manny nodded slowly, now worrying about the younger boy, "What are the police doing?"

"From what I understand they went to go arrest Jack's foster father. They had reasonable cause after I sent the pictures taken of Jack's numerous injuries and bruises," Edwing said, a hint of anger in his voice at this Steve person. "Why don't I take you to your son now?"

"I'd like that,"

**~Line Break~**

Manny sat down gently and quietly on the edge of the couch his son was sleeping on. One could easily tell that North was exhausted by the bags that had suddenly appeared under his eyes from the stress of trying to help Jack. Manny placed his hand on North's forehead, taking solace in knowing that his son was okay, that he was safe and sound.

"Dad?" Manny jumped a little, startled by the sudden voice. North sat up from his sleeping position, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Edwing called me about what happened. Now, mind telling me what exactly happened to you and your friend?" Manny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

North looked down at the ground, biting his lip a little before starting his explanation of what had happened. By the end of it North was blinking back tears, "I should have known, I should have realized what was happening. What type of friend doesn't realize that his own friend is being beaten at home? Jack could of died and I would have never known about it." Suddenly North's own tears came, pouring down his cheeks like twin rivers.

Manny gently reached forward, gathering his son in his arms and pulling him close to his chest, "You couldn't have known, North, no one could have if he didn't want you to. You did good North, you saved the boy from dying by being at the hill and now doubt he will be going back there. Jack will be okay." And for the next five minutes they stayed like that, father just holding his son, each thinking about what would now happen to the little boy known as Jack Frost. Both wondering I he would make it through for a better life.

**A/N: Skin grafting is when the doctors replace the burned skin with healthy skin to close the wound, prevent infection, and decrease scarring. Partial Thickness Burn is a Second-degree Burn Level 2. It's exactly what Dr. Edwing said, burns through one layer and part of the second layer of skin. Third degree burns through all three layers while second degree burns through only the first or something. Level 2 is more like what Jack has. It's the closest I could find.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas. Consider this my late Christmas present for all of you. Compared to other chapters this has more cuss words, but nothing a teenager should be worried about.**

** Note: Forgive any inaccuracy in the medical/police procedures. I only know what's on the internet.**

** Challenge: Anyone want to guess another reason Manny has been important in this story? If you've read the book then you should be able to figure out. I want to give you all a chance to figure out otherwise I'll probably be tied to a chair by one of you. **

** P.S We are getting close to the end. I have decided there will be a sequel after this as well. There is two to four chapters left in this story.**

** P.S.S Merry Christmas and thank you everyone who hoped that I got better.**

** Phantomga112: I think I have everyone in a state of panic now. Well, my To Do List is over then.**

** Swanfrost15: Merry Christmas!**

** Guest: No one wants to be next to Aster when he finds out. Aster has a temper...**

** LotsOfChocolateOnTop: Yeah, I try to keep them as in character as possible. You find out like half of an answer to the 'Manny adopt Jack' thing in this chapter.**

** Aussie Anon: I've had someone tell me about the fact that Australians do learn how to swim. Sorry, I just didn't know since I grow up in America, the country where no other countries matter and we all learn stereotypes about other countries.**

** VGF: I am beginning to hate science. Everything I thought I knew about Medical Science from TV shows is wrong. I spent over half an hour researching stuff for this chapter.**

** Rezzkat: Wait, you actually think I'd willingly kill off Jack? There was only one time I killed Jack and that was because of a prompt asking for it. I can assure all of my readers, Jack won't die. You can't kill off the main character, unless your Rick Riordan.**

** Increak96: Yeah, I've realized that it had grammar mistakes. After I'm finished with this story I'll either get a Beta or fix them myself.**

**VasHappeninTeam: I read your review and it literally took me three minutes to figure out what you meant by 'adding Jamie in'. I named the doctor that for Jamie Reagan in Blue Bloods 'cause I wanted more episodes. I didn't even realize what I'd just done. Thank you brain.**

** Snickerdoodle22: Only North and Jack are foster kids. You'll get to see the others parents in this chapter somewhat.**

** Just Watch Me: Thanks for telling me that. Like I said, I understand next to nothing about medical procedures. So I fixed that somewhat in this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for my OC's which include Steve. Which means I can make steve die a horrible, painful death.**

"Stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch," Steve muttered as he made his way down the stairs, heading towards the living room. "He's going to regret the day he was born, if I have any say in it, which of course I do." He chuckled, eyes glinting with madness.

Steve stepped off the stairs, immediately striding into the living room where he had left Jack, a baseball bat hidden behind his back, "I'm back you little- What the Hell?!" Steve's eyes widened as he looked around the room, noticing that Jack was gone, and that the door was wide open. "He left?! Oh, he is going to regret this decision." Steve fumed as he stomped out the door.

He hadn't even made it to his car when he heard the sirens nearing his street. The kid had called the police! Or one of his "friends" had for him! Looking down the street, Steve could see the cop car just turn the corner, coming towards his home. There was no way he was going to just go to jail, so he did the one thing all bad guys do when ever they're about to be caught, he jumped into his car and floored it. Backing the truck out of the driveway he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding away from his house. He could hear the sirens following him, as well as the shouts from the police officers telling him to pull over. _They're idiots if they think I'll just pull over because they want me to._

Steve managed to get a couple blocks, heading out of the city, near a small river, before cop cars surrounded him. Looking back where most of the cars were Steve sneered, he wasn't going to jail. He was so intent on what was going on behind him that he never noticed the cop car block him in from the front. Turning back around Steve screamed as he slammed down on the brakes; but you can't just stop a car automatically when it's going above eighty miles per hour. A loud screech was heard by everyone as Steve's truck spun out of control, slamming into cop car in front of him, before going off the small hill and toppling into the water. Blood splattered in both the cop car and Steve's truck. Inside both cars the person driving was unconscious. But in only one of them was he dead on impact.

**~Line Break~**

"Hey, is it okay if I just kinda skip the whole Family Game Night thing today, I've got some more homework to work on?" Aster asked his parents, who were currently sitting on the couch in front of a board game. Monopoly, much to Aster's displeasure. He always lost in those types of games.

Looking up Mr and Mrs. Smith shared a look before nodding. "Sure honey, you can go up to your room. We can just do Family Game Night tomorrow if you want." Mrs. Smith said softly.

Aster thanked his parents before walking up to his room. Something didn't feel right, something had been off all day. Aster tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind, but it continued to persist, acting like one of those moments when you recognize someone and their name is on the tip of your tongue, right there at the edge of your mind, but you just don't remember what the name is. Groaning Aster flopped onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. He still had that stupid history project to do, and so far no one else had seemed even remotely interested in doing it, as well as he had to study for an English test tomorrow and a book report. Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his desk, plopping down in the spinning chair.

"Really, what is the point of this project?" Aster mumbled to himself, lifting up one of his half finished maps of his origins. "When are we ever going to need this? Everything else about school I understand, this, not so much."

Sighing, Aster reached over and grabbed his English textbook and the book they had been supposed to be reading at home. Aster had finished it two weeks ago; despite how he acted he actually loved reading. The book had been _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding. It was about these kids who got stranded on an island and most of them became savages while two of the main characters tried to create a civilization and government. For the book report you have to write about what happens after the book ends, which is fairly easy since the ending was left fairly open, the kids having just gotten rescued and all emotionally breaking down. To be honest, the book had Aster in tears near the end of it. It was a really sad book about what happens when there is no government or society to help people.

Of course, none of this actually made Aster want to write the stupid book report. Grabbing some paper and a pencil Aster began to write out his introduction, a summary about the book, only to be interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Who the bloody Hell would be calling at this time?! It's like eight!" Aster snarled as he grabbed his cell phone, flipping it open and answering the call. "This is Aster Smith's phone, please leave a message after the beep as he is busy working on homework. Beep!"

"Aster? I know that that isn't your answering machine," A familiar voice said over the phone/

"North? What's wrong, you sound exhausted. And why are you calling at eight at night on a school night? You know, I've got a lot of homework to do," Aster asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

What North said next, explaining everything that had happened the past couple hours, had Aster ready to throw his cell phone against the wall. As it was, Aster threw his text book against the wall in his anger. "North, where the Hell are you right now? What hospital?" Aster was breathing hard and seeing red, if he ever got his hands on Steve he'd be wishing he'd never messed with Jack Frost.

"Aster, I don't think it would be a good idea to come in your state," North soothed, trying to keep from hearing another of Aster's outbursts.

"What hospital!?" Aster roared.

"Aster, what's going on?" the door squeaked open as Mr and Mrs. Smith walked in, eyes wide as they took in their son yelling into his cell phone.

"We're at Feather River," North relented.

"Good, I'll be there in less then half an hour," Aster said before hanging up the phone. He then turned towards his parents, sighing and began to explain, "My friend, Jack Frost, you remember him? Of course you do. Well, anyway, he's in the hospital because his foster dad beat him. Will you please drive me to Feather River hospital?"

Mrs. Smith covered her mouth, tears brimming her eyes as she heard about Jack. Mr. Smith just nodded and said, "Of course we will. Grab your jacket and we'll go."

Aster said and whispered a barely heard 'thank you' before grabbing his jacket and racing out the door. He was going to be there for Jack, even if the kid did annoy him sometimes.

**~Line Break~**

Tooth laughed as she watched her parents, Haroom and Rashmi Loo, try to dance correctly to Just Dance. It was very funny as they continued to mess up, stumble over their own feet, or stumble over each other. Each time they messed up Tooth's laughs became louder and lasted longer, till at one point she just doubled over laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, this isn't funny," Her dad, Haroom, scolded, although the smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes told a different story.

"Your father's right. Although, I guess us landing on top of each other is funny to you," Rashmi tried to stand up, only to fall back down fall on her face. Another round of giggles was heard from the couch that Tooth was sitting on.

"Remind us how you convinced us to do this?" Haroom asked as he finally managed to get up, pulling Rashmi up with him.

"I just said it would be fun and good bonding time for us and you believed it," Tooth smiled up at her parents. "Definitely gave me some knew fashion ideas. Clothes for a dancing parent to wear that won't make them trip. What do you think?"

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," was Rashmi's answer as she turned off the Xbox 360.

"Ahhh, mom, do I have to?"

"Yes?"

"Dad?"

"What are you looking at me for? I'd listen to your mother if I were you," Haroom held his hands up in a pacifying manner. There was no way he was going to argue with his wife about a time to go to bed for his daughter.

Tooth groaned, "Fine, I'll go to bed." She was just standing up when her cell phone rang. Looking shyly at her parents she said, "I'll just answer this real quickly then go to bed,"

Flipping her phone open she answered it. After a minute or so Tooth's eyes widened and the phone dropped from her hand, falling to the rug. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold in the tears that wanted to come out.

"What's wrong sweety?" Rashmi asked, looking her daughter in the eye.

"J-Jack, he's, he's, he's in the hospital!" Tooth cried, tears finally breaking through her defenses and trailing down her cheeks. "He's hurt and was beaten. Oh my god!"

"Shh, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," Haroom reached out and hugged Tooth, pulling her to his chest and running a hand through her long hair.

A couple minutes later Tooth calmed down and pushed away from Haroom, "North was the one who called, he wants me to tell Sandy. I've got to go to my room and use my computer."

"Okay honey," Her mom agreed.

Tooth slowly walked up to her room, feeling weighed down by what she had just been told. _Please be okay Jack. You've just got to be okay._

**~Line Break~**

Sandy was in front of his computer that night, lazily typing up his book report on the Lord of the Flies. Sandy shuddered, that book creeped him out. A ding on his computer alerted him to a message. Sighing, Sandy opened up his email, noticing immediately that the message was from Tooth. Smiling, Sandy began to read the email.

_Sandy, North just called me. Jack is in the hospital, according to North Jack's foster dad_

_Steve beat him. North found him at the hill. You know, the one where Jack told us about his sister._

_He's at Feather River hospital; North is already there and Aster and I are going as well._

_Please try to meet us there. Jack really needs us right now._

For a couple minutes Sandy just stared at the computer screen, teas welling in his eyes, before he snapped out of his reverie. Shaking his head he wiped his eyes clean of any tears before grabbing a pen and his notebook and racing out of his room to the living room. Sitting on the couch watching TV was Mr and Mrs. Mansnoozie, Sandy's parents. Running up Sandy began to do wild gestures, pointing to the door and grabbing his mom's arm.

"Whoa there sport, where's the fire?" Mr. Mansnoozie joked, laughing.

"What's wrong Sandy?" Asked Mrs. Mansnoozie, looking worriedly at her son.

Sandy sighed for the second time that day and scribbled down an answer in his notebook before handing it to his mom. Mrs. Mansnoozie read it aloud:

_My friend, Jack Frost, is in the hospital because of his foster dad and_

_I need you to take me to Feather River hospital right now, please? _

_Jack needs me._

Looking at each other both Mr and Mrs. Mansnoozie looked shocked before they nodded silently, standing up and grabbing their coats.

"Okay then, come on sport. If your friend needs you then we'll take you there," Mr. Mansnoozie tried to smile at Sandy, and Sandy tried to smile back, although both turned out looking like grimaces.

In the twenty minute car drive to the hospital Sandy had never been more silent in his life.

**~Line Break~**

_Where, where am I? _Jack's eyes opened up a sliver, seeing only blurry images above him moving all around, talking to one another with different items in their hands. _Where's North? He promised not to leave. Where's North?!_Jack began to panic, his heart rate going up as he began to gasp for air, the thought of North abandoning him scaring him more then Steve ever could. Jack could dimly feel pain in his chest and a warm liquid rolling down his chest from where his ribs should be, but he didn't care about any of that at that moment, he just wanted North.

"He's awake! Quickly, we need to give him an anesthetic!" A voice shouted from above Jack. Jack flinched from the voice, it sounded big and angry, just like Steve.

"He's panicking!"

"His heart rates gone up!"

"There's to much blood!"

All of these voices and words blended together for Jack. All he could concentrate on was how much he needed air, but with every breath he took the more pain there was in his chest. Once again Jack's vision began to turn black, and all he could think was that North had left him. North had betrayed him.

**~Line Break~**

"He's unconscious again!" one of the nurses shouted.

Many beeping noises were coming from the heart rate monitor, all of them out of tune with each other, none of them going in a normal order that would suggest his heart was fine.

"His heart is erratic!" shouted Edwing, who had joined the surgeons once he had finished talking with Manny. "Get me a defibrillator! Stat!"

Once getting it Edwing immediately started up the electric charges. If Jack's heart didn't calm down soon he was going to flat line, and Edwing knew the chances of getting back if he flat lined. Five to ten percent chance. Not good odds in any situation.

"Clear!" Edwing shouted, the other doctors and nurses immediately stepped back.

Edwing placed the paddles onto Jack's chest. There was a small jerk but nothing else; his heart didn't calm back down to normal. "Clear!" Edwing tried again, and once again got no result. "Clear!" Edwing shouted one more time. And this time as the paddles touched Jack's bare chest he slightly jerked and the beeping on the heart monitor calmed down, becoming a steady sixty-seven beats per minute.

Edwing sighed as he stood back and turned the defibrillator off and watched Jack's heart rate calm down, "Fix his ribs before he wakes up again! And someone, get me the anesthetic! We've still got a lot of work to do."

The surgeons and nurses nodded before getting back to their work. Edwing just silently stepped back. This kid was going to be in for one Hell of a time.

**~Line Break~**

Steve moaned as he crawled out of the window of his truck, dropping to the ground. He had gotten lucky, no bad injuries, just a couple bruises and scrapes. Steve laughed, showing off blood that was staining his teeth from where he had been hit by the steering wheel in the crash. He was immortal. At least, that was what he thought.

"Stand up with your hands behind your head. Don't try anything or we'll be forced to shoot you," looking up Steve's eyes widened. Five police officers stood in front of him, their guns pointed directly at his head.

"Now come on, what did I do? What are my charges?" Steve asked, a sly smile on his face as he stood up with his hands still at his side.

"The first charge was child abuse, now you've got that, resisting arrest, and murder of a police officer!" one of the officers, a young man who couldn't be more then twenty-seven, twenty-eight at most, snarled. The anger in his eyes was evident for everyone to see. "Oh yeah, there's also reckless driving, driving under the influence, and drug use."

Steve choked, "Drug, drug use. But-why-how? How did you find the drugs? You're not allowed in my house without a warrant!" Steve shouted.

"Oh yes we are," another officers replied. "It was a "hot pursuit"; you fled which gave us legal jurisdiction to search your house. It was also suspected that you were drunk, which is the case, and in the United States of America an officer can enter a home if they think it holds sufficient evidence, namely the blood drinking level of the suspect."

By this time Steve had realized the police officers were just humoring him, giving him all the legal answers, because he couldn't escape anymore.

"Put your hands up!" the first officer shouted again.

Steve slowly raised his hands above his head. He was shocked; he had lost, he was being arrested and sent to jail. He dimly felt the officer pulling his hands behind his back and cuffing them, then reading him his rights. But none of this stuck, only one thought persisted. _This was all Jack Frost's fault._

"If you see my foster son, give him this message for me. He ruined my life so I'll ruin his. I will find him, and I'll torture him. I'll destroy him and then when he's begging for me to kill him, I will!" Steve screeched, twisting and turning against the handcuffs and two officers who were holding him. The officers just sighed as they placed him in the cop car.

"He's a nut. Abused a foster kid then kill an officer," the twenty-eight year old rookie said sadly, looking over at where the crushed police car was, blood dripping out of it.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be in jail for a long, long time," the rookies partner comforted. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna have a lot of paperwork for this."

"Yeah we are," the rookie smiled slightly before walking with his partner to their squad car. He prayed that this man got life in prison.

**~Line Break~**

Tooth, Sandy, and Aster somehow managed to get to the hospital at the same time. Their parents followed behind them as they raced through the doors, occasionally calling for them to slow down. They understood that their children were worried for a friend, so they wouldn't scold them about manners or running in a building. The three friends found North and Manny at the same time.

"North, where's Jack?" Aster asked.

"Will he be okay?" Tooth asked.

"Is his foster dad in jail?" Sandy signed using sign language, although no one really noticed it.

Taking a deep breath North was about to answer, only to stop as a hand came ot rest on his shoulder. Looking around North's eyes locked with Manny's and some conversation seemed to pass between them silently. Then North nodded and Manny opened his mouth to speak.

"Jack's still in surgery and will be for at least the next couple hours. We don't know what his condition is," Manny alone had noticed Sandy's sign language, and he was actually able to read it, so Sandy's question was answered next. "I got a call from the police a couple minutes ago saying that they have his foster dad in custody now."

"Wait. Why did they tell you that information? Only the child's legal guardian of parents gets to know that. And I know that since I'm a lawyer," The adults had finally caught up just as Manny had given his answers to the children, and Rashmi couldn't help but butt in.

Manny gave a slight smile to Rashmi, "I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're Tooth's mother, you two have the same eyes. Well, I got to know that information since I was granted temporary guardianship of Jack until this whole thing blows over and Steve is sentenced to jail. Now, why don't we go back to the private room Dr. Edwing set up for us, hm?"

The adults nodded and everyone went to the room, although the whole way North and the others were slightly dazed. As they sat down on the couch, listening to their parents talking to each other, only one thought ran through their mind.

_ Please be okay, Jack._

** A/N I was originally going to have Jack flat-line and then have the doctors use the defibrillator, but I found out that that isn't how it works. When a patient flat-lines the doctor can only use CPR and some medication to try and get their heart going again, so I changed how the story went.**

** On another note I am still sick and can't speak right now since I lost my voice and have a horrible sore throat. I was sick on Christmas.**

**And apparently an officer doesn't need a warrant to enter a house under certain circumstances.**

** Oh yes, I have started reading Perks of Being a Wallflower. That book has me crying at some many points. It is now my favorite book. Now, for school I have to write this thing for each book I read, and I have to say the antagonist of the book. Anyone who has read Perks of Being a Wallflower, who is the antagonist? I was thinking Charlies' aunt. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Fastest chapter ever. As it is, the next chapter will skip a couple weeks and be the last chapter, of this at least. There will be a sequel to this of Jack living with Manny and North and some...problems that arise. And then there will be an AU of this. Yeah, an AU of an AU. Auception.**

** Sorry if this seems weird and OOC, I just got over being sick so I'm exhausted. I'm also having some family issues right now with my parents.**

** Thanks anyone who answered my question about Perks.**

** And I know in this chapter medically Jack wouldn't be able to be awake like he is in this, I'm trying to make the story go faster and not have any really boring points. Please don't say I messed up medically or anything. It takes a lot of time to write this stuff.**

** Ravenhearst: I haven't seen the movie 'cause it's not playing where I live, but I just finished the book last night. Sorry you were sick as well. Being sick on Christmas definitely sucks. We can never get sick when it's a school day, can we? Everyone seems to think I'll kill Jack. Have you all read my oneshot where he dies? 'Cause I'm beginning to think you have and that's why you're all freaking out.**

** PinkieShy: From what I understand they are from South America; I got the names from the actual book to make it more realistic. The sequel will be a couple months after this, and the other will be a different beginning where Jack was adopted at ten.**

** Magiccatprincess: Thank you very much.**

** Baylee1100: I've officially given up on the whole 'Charlie's Aunt being the protagonist' because of what he said at the end about not blaming people and how he still loved his aunt.**

** Fluddershy: Actually, it's been proven that someone under the influence is unlikely to die in an accident as they can usually move in a way that saves them. You're less likely to get majorly hurt under the influence. That's why the drinkers who cause an accident never die.**

** Guest: Thank you**

** OrigamiStar: Hello and welcome to my world of Jack!Angst! Where Jack is always being hurt both mentally and physically! I feel so special by your last sentence. Thank you! Yeah, jack doesn't have a so great mental state, but he hides what he feels fairly well. Movies have always led us astray unfortunately. I acted like Sandy somewhat while being unable to talk. It was funny, especially since my younger sisters still believe in the Guardians.**

** Soundsoulryan: I once was sick for a full four weeks. Twenty-eight days of vomiting and coughing and a very high fever. And here is a shout-out! Everyone love the shout-outs!**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: Wow, you do know how plots work. That's pretty much the plot of every book ever. Bad guy always comes back in the sequel. Your explanation makes sense, and is slightly true, but not what I was talking about.**

** Scotty1609: I like that battle chant.**

** Codegirl96: I was suppose to read Lord of the Flies for my Response to Literature section in ELA, we were going to read it as a class. But the class took to long reading..wait for it, wait for it...the Hunger Games. The ELA teachers said HG had more themes and life lessons in it then Lord of the Flies. How? How?! I'm glad your dad isn't like Steve except for in name.**

** Brielle Brixx: Yeah! Cookies! * Wildly lunges at the pile of cookies like Simba on Zazu* And you actually have better grammar and use of English then most of the people in my class. And you know the differences between past, present, and future tense which like no one at my school understands. Thank you for reviewing.**

** OtterWrites: Thank you. And you will see more of everyone in this chapter. And I have decided to use Charlie as both antagonist and protagonist.**

** Me: Originally Pitch was just the principal. But now, Pitch is both principal and Pitch since so many people seem to think so.**

** AbigailPaine: : In most states the death penalty isn't allowed so nope, he won't be getting death but a life sentence.**

** You know, if I was a real writer I don't think you guys would be able to last a week.**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Four hours. That was how long it took for the doctors to patch Jack up. Four long hours where North, Sandy, Tooth, and Aster just sat on the couch staring into space, lost in their thoughts, while their parents quietly conversed. The adults were all trying to figure out what to do, as they all knew their children wouldn't just leave the hospital until they knew Jack would be okay, and as far as they knew it could be hours more till Jack was done from surgery and woke up.

"So, we just let them stay here and not send them to school?" Haroom asked, looking around at the other adults.

"I suppose so, they won't be able to concentrate anyway if we even send them to school," Mrs. Mansnoozie piped up. The others all nodded in agreement.

"How about we let them see Jack when he's done from surgery and has woken up, then they can go home and get some rest? They can come back later," Manny suggested. He just got a round of silent nods.

It was a knock on the door that had everyone, including the teenagers in the room, jumping from their spots in the room. The door silently opened and Dr. Edwing stepped in, a small smile on his face. Immediately North and the others were jumping up from the couch, their eyes wide as they began to bombard Dr. Edwing with questions.

"Is Jack okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"Will the burn leave a scar?"

"Is he awake?"

"Whoa whoa, calm down," The doctor help up a hand, lightly chuckling. The teenagers snapped their mouths shut, staring expectantly at him. Looking up Edwing eyed Manny. "Do you want me to tell everyone or just you? From what I hear you're Jack's guardian now, so you get to choose."

Manny didn't even hesitate, "Everyone. North would probably kill me if I didn't let him know what was going on with Jack."

"Okay then," Edwing shrugged nonchalantly. "Jack is going to be alright. The surgery was a success; his ribs have been put back into place, his lung was patched up, and the grafting is working wonders. The burn might leave a light scarring but nothing more, the grafting will have prevented a lot of it. You can see him in pairs of two, no more. Hospital policy. And no, he is to awake yet. Did I miss anyway questions?"

Manny stepped forward, "I have one. Were there any complications with the surgery that you didn't add in?"

Edwing had the decency to look a little ashamed, "You're really good at discerning peoples body language. I was going to tell you this when we were alone, but oh well. At one point Jack's heart went erratic and we had to shock it back into a normal heart rate pattern. He also woke up at one point, panicking. But it wasn't a big problem. We just think he was confused when he woke up."

"You put him back under anesthesia, right?"

"Of course we did," Edwing said, sounding slightly offended. "You're fairly knowledgeable, how do you know this stuff?"

"I used to be a profiler so I learned to always ask questions. I'm sorry if I offended you, I just want to make sure Jack is going to be okay," Manny apologized.

Edwing just nodded before speaking to everyone in the room, "Okay, follow me and I"ll lead you to where we already set him up and you guys can visit in pairs."

Everyone was silent as they followed Edwing out of the room. They just wanted to know that Jack was okay.

**~Line Break~**

"Okay, here we are. I'll just leave you guys here. But please, follow the rules," As Edwing spoke he slowly inched away from the adults and teenagers, wishing to give them privacy, but before he left he said one more thing. "And if he wakes up press the Nurse Call button. Kay? Okay, i'll just leave then."

"He was...weird," Mrs. Smith muttered to her husband. Mr. Smith nodded in agreement. Dr. Edwing definitely was a weird doctor, but also a nice one.

"Who should go first?" Tooth asked, looking around at everyone. She wanted to go into the room and see Jack, but she knew everyone at this point did. Why did hospital have to have a rule of only going in pairs? It was stupid and useless.

The teenagers looked at each other, trying to figure out who should go. All night they'd wanted to see Jack for themselves, but now that they were in front of the door to his room and able to see him, none of them wanted to go in. None of them wanted to see the full extent of Jack's injuries, of what his foster dad did to him.

Aster was worried that if he went in he would end up throwing something or breaking something in anger at this Steve person. At which point he probably wouldn't be allowed back in. He didn't want to risk that. Sandy and Tooth just didn't want to see how hurt Jack was. They didn't want to see a hurt and broken boy instead of a laughing and smiling one. North, North didn't think he'd be able to last more then a minute in the room. He'd seen what had happened to Jack and he just couldn't see it again. He wanted to be there for Jack, but it scared him to think about everything that had happened.

When their children had been silent a little to long the parents decided to take control of the situation. "How about you all go with one of your parents?" Manny suggested, lightly smiling at the children. Looking over to their parents North and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first, I guess," Aster spoke up, trying to push his anger down. "Dad, will you come?" Mr. Smith nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek before following Aster into the hospital room.

"Okay, well, why don't we sit down?" Rashmi suggested, motioning towards the chairs set with their backs against the wall. Silently everyone filled into a seat; the friends trying to steal themselves for going in to see Jack. It was going to be a long day.

**~Line Break~**

As soon as Aster walked into the room and saw Jack he started seeing red again. His hands balled into fists as he lowly growled. If he ever got his hands on Steve he would kill that monster! Jack was lying on the hospital bed, his face as pale as a ghost, which just made the dark bags under his eyes stand out all the more. Their were bruises all over Jack's face, and Aster could slightly see bandages covering his chest. His arms were lying on top of the blankets revealing his left arm that was covered in bandages and his right arm which had many needles poking into the skin. He was surrounded with many different machines; heart rate monitor, blood transfusion, and many more devices that Aster couldn't name.

Aster looked up when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. His eyes locked with his father's as r. Smith slightly nodded towards the bed, trying to encourage his son. "Go on; it's okay." Aster nodded and took a deep breath before walking to the bed. He awkwardly stood next to Jack, fidgeting with his jacket.

"Listen, you had better wake up and be okay. Everyone's worried about you, especially Tooth. We've stayed all night waiting to make sure that you're okay. So you had better wake up and not pull one of your stupid pranks. You always seem to be causing trouble, so you better not cause trouble this time," Aster quickly ran out of things to say. It wasn't the same without Jack's comebacks to whatever he was saying. So instead Aster just reached out and took Jack's left hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Jack's knuckles. He stayed like that for a couple minutes before his dad said it was time to let the next person come in. Aster just numbly nodded and followed his father out of the room.

**~Line Break~**

Tooth and Rashmi was next. Tooth took one look at Jack and broke down in tears. She couldn't believe that this had happened to someone as nice and caring as Jack. She could still remember seeing Jack playing with those elementary children. How could someone so hurt and broken be so happy at the same time? Why did things like this have to happen? Once Rashmi had calmed her down slightly she walked over to Jack and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Jack's hand in her own.

"Please be okay Jack. We need you, you can't just leave. I'm sorry none of us realized what was happening, but once you wake up it'll be better. I promise. North's dad, Manny, has custody of you know. Temporarily but if I know North's dad you'll be getting adopted very soon. Please come back. Wake up. You matter to us; we're your family and you're ours. Just, please, wake up Jack. Wake up and be okay," Tooth whimpered, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Quietly, Tooth leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead before getting up and walking to her mother.

Once she had walked out she immediately ran to Aster, clinging to him and crying. Aster just held her as Sandy went into the room with his mom.

**~Line Break~**

Being unable to talk Sandy had learned how to be very creative and make interesting things very quickly. While waiting to hear about Jack he had created some things for the younger boy to make him feel loved. He had also brought some stuff that he was going to give Jack for his birthday in two weeks, but he had decided that Jack needed some love now. Walking over Sandy put his first creation on the small table next to Jack. It was a golden sculpture of a dolphin. Jack had once told Sandy that he loved dolphins, ever since he was young and had seen one on a family trip to the California coast.

Walking closer to Jack Sandy sat on the bed in the same way Tooth had before him. He tried to ignore all the injuries and instead give Jack the presents. He had two other presents, both of which he slipped into Jack's hand. The first was a snowflake, since Jack seemed to love winter and snow. It had everyone's name on it with Jack's in the middle to show that he was surrounded by friends.

The next was just a little piece of paper that Sandy had written a little note on. Sandy had a feeling Jack would like the little note. Then, for the next couple minutes Sandy just sat next to Jack, stroking the boy's hair out of his face and holding his hand. Finally after a couple minutes he reluctantly got up; but before exiting he turned around and signed 'You're loved no matter what'. He knew Jack wouldn't ever see it, but he believed that Jack would be able to feel that he was loved and cared about.

**~Line Break~**

Even after Sandy came out it took North a few minutes before coming into the room with Manny. As soon as he saw Jack he wanted to throw up again. Just because he had already seen Jack's injuries didn't make it any easier. Manny lightly pushed North forward and North finally walked up to Jack. For a minute he just stared at all the injuries and the machines that Jack was connected to, then the dolphin Sandy had given Jack. He just wanted to delay anything and everything at that point.

"North," Manny put a hand on North' shoulder, looking the teenager in the eye before nodding towards Jack. North knew what Manny meant; he'd learned by now how to know what Manny wanted just by his head motions or eyes.

North nervously bit his lip before turning to Jack, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could have stopped this from ever happening to you. I'm so sorry Jack. I should have realized what was going on, but I didn't, no one did. I hope you get better, 'cause you've got to. You don't have to do things alone anymore, you're surrounded by friends now. And you'll be my little brother soon; Manny already filed for adoption; no one else knows yet. Wouldn't that be great Jack?" North started to ramble on, not really caring what he was saying just wanting to talk to Jack. Manny just stood next to North, looking at the young boy on the bed. Manny wasn't usually violent, but he really wanted to punch the lights out of Steve.

"Ughh," a light mumble came from the prone figure on the bed. Both North and Manny turned to look at Jack, their eyes wide.

"He's waking up," North said happily, a smile on his face.

"I don't think that's a good thing. He shouldn't be waking up, not this early," Manny slowly walked over to where the Call button was in case Jack actually did wake up.

Another moan came from Jack before his bright blue eyes fluttered open. But his eyes were dim, looking more like the gray of thunderclouds then the bright blue of the sky that they usually were. Jack looked from North to Manny then all around the room before landing back on North. He seemed completely confused as to where he was and what North was doing there. Manny finally pushed the button.

"N-North, but I-I thought, I t-thought you had a-abandoned me? W-What are you d-doing here?" Jack choked out, his voice hoarse, although that was only half of the reason he stammered.

"Abandoned?" North's eyes were wide and filled with confusion and shock. "Jack, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stay with you no matter what."

"B-But, you w-weren't there w-when I-I woke u-up," Jack stammered.

Realization dawned on Manny, "You woke up when the doctors were performing surgery. You were to confused to realize where you were. North wasn't allowed in there, otherwise he would have been at your side the whole time."

Jack looked over at Manny, for the first time completely taking him in. His eyes widened and he let out a sound that seemed to be a cross between a shriek and sob. "You, you're the one who, who. You, you saved me. When I was drowning. But? Wha?" Jack stared at Manny in shock, breathing deeper then he had since the surgery.

"Yes, I was the one who saved you. We can talk more about this later child," Manny had only just finished his sentence when nurses and Dr. Edwing rushed in, pushing them out the door and into the hallway.

"What's going on?!" Aster shouted, looking pointedly at North.

"Jack woke up," North smiled, then frowned, turning towards Manny. "You know him?"

"I saved his life once. When he fell into the lake. I was the one who took him to the hospital," Realization dawned on the teens faces as they remembered the story Jack had told him. The person he'd seen before passing out. It was Manny.

"You, you saved him?" North asked, still slightly in shock.

Manny sighed, "Yes North. It was four years ago. We can talk more about this later with Jack once the doctors let us back into the room. We can also talk about the whole adoption process."

"Adoption?!" everyone shouted at the same time. And that was not an exaggeration.

Manny sighed for the second in time in as many minutes, he really hated explanations.

**~Line Break~**

Fours more hours. That was how long it took. As soon as the doctors were done checking over Jack had had fallen back to sleep, waking up after three hours. The boy was physically and emotionally exhausted and the doctors said they didn't think he could stay up for very long. That was okay with North, he just wanted to talk to Jack. It was only him and Manny as everyone else had gone home to get some sleep. They said they would be back later on.

North quietly pushed the door open, sticking his head into the room and looking around before walking in. He wanted to make sure Jack was awake before coming in. If he was still asleep then North didn't want to wake him. "Hey Jack."

"Hi North," Jack whispered, his throat sore making it hard for him to talk. "So, you guys going to tell me everything now?"

Manny nodded, "We're going to tell you everything. Where do you want us to start."

"Maybe about this adoption thing I heard about. No seriously, what's going on?" Jack asked, instinctively looking towards North for an answer.

North smiled and walked over to Jack, brushing some hair out of his face. He stopped when Jack flinched and pulled away from him, his eyes clenched tightly closed for a second before he relaxed. North decided to try and ignore what had just happened, for now at least, "Manny was given temporary custody of you, but he filed to adopt you for good. That way you won't have to go to an orphanage and you can stay here, with us."

"Okayyy," Jack drawled before looking at Manny. "And how are you guys related? You call him Manny, not dad or father or anything like that. So who is he?"

North laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle Jack's hair, "He's my adoptive father. Has been since I was fourteen. I just never got used to calling him dad so I call him Manny." Jack just nodded in agreement.

Manny slowly walked over to North and Jack, noticing how Jack immediately looked at him warily, like a caged animal ready to attack or run at a moments notice, "Dr. Edwing, the doctor who took care of you, said that in a week and a half you should be able to come home with us. By then your ribs will be mostly healed and the chance of infection with the new skin will be pretty much nonexistent." Manny decided not to tell Jack that Steve was in jail. While most would think that that information would help Jack, Manny knew it would just scare the boy. Steve's threats had left the boy insecure and scared.

Jack nodded and faked a yawn, ""I'm tired, mind if I go to sleep?"

"Go ahead Jack," North said, helping Jack lay back down in bed.

"Oh, um, I think Sandy left this with me," Jack held out a piece of note paper. "Tell him hanks for me, please." A second later Jack was fast asleep.

North shared a look with Manny before reading the letter. It said:

_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten._

_And you're our family know Jack,_

_you're not going to be left alone or abandoned anymore._

_You're safe now, and part of our family._

_We all care about you and want you to get better._

_Just remember that no matter what we will be _

_here for you, Jack._

_We love you._

North slightly smiled, Sandy always knew just what to "say".

** A/N Sorry if this chapter sucks. 1 chapter after this then sequel. And I just realized there's only just over a week till school starts again and I really don't want to go. Not because I don't like school but because my fav teacher won't be there. She was a long term sub, suppose to stay for like five or six months, and has been there for three. According to the principal of the school she's 'to nice'. Since when did being nice become a bad thing? I'm this teachers student and TA(assistant) and for Christmas she actually got me a present and stuff. My friend and I were actually crying when she said she wouldn't becoming back, and then the whole class gave the teacher a group hug. School will suck without this teacher.**

** Sorry, I'm drabbling now.**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N And here is the last chapter of this story. It fees so weird ending it. Like, how do you actually end something? Endings suck; at least, mine do. This chapter sucks badly.**

** LotsofChocolateOnTop: Nice to see you! I wish I could go on vacation, but unfortunately I'm stuck where I live for all break.**

** Bookdancer: In the sequel I think there will be more Aster/Jack brotherly love since it will most likely go with my multiple plots very well. I did not know Aster was a flower. I thought it was the opposite of disaster like Robin(Dick Grayson) says. That's honestly the only time I'd ever heard of Aster before this.**

** Brielle Brixx: Teaching yourself is one of the best ways to learn. And to learn a language by teaching yourself is amazing. Yeah, it is sad that Jack wasn't awake the whole time, but it caused more angst.**

** Fluddershy: Oh my! You nearly drowned when you were three!? That must have been scary. Well, I'm glad you don't have the same situation as Jack does.**

** TheCresantMoonWolf: Unfortunately we can't make a petition since a new sub has already been asked to do the job. There's a small chance that the principal changed her mind that I'm hoping on.**

** Rezzkat: Wow, all of you really do know what a plot and conflict is. I've had like twenty people guess that. And you just sealed your fate, 'cause if I hadn't thought of that beforehand I most have the idea in my head now. I to don't understand why being nice is a bad thing, if you can be a nice teacher who gets kids to do their work then what's so bad about it? It's like teachers want us to hate them.**

** CHiKa-RoXy: This sub was actually really good. There were some kids who had F's in other classes and then in her class they would have B's or A's. She was really good at getting us to have high grades.**

** OhMyLeppy: Lilo and Stitch always has the best family quotes. I quote it and Spirit Stallion of the Cimmaron way to many times. Who honestly likes explanations?"**

** Ignis Vitae: I know what the quote is suppose to start out with, but if I quoted it fully I'd have to put a disclaimer for that as well. And I thought it was better without Ohana since that wasn't ever in the story.**

** Soundsoulryan: I support bi's and gay's so if I was your parents I'd be okay with that. If a guy wants to date another guy then it should be okay and legal in the US. My family problems have been going on since June though and just continue to get worse. It's some stuff with my parents.**

** VGF: This sub gave everyone cookies and Christmas cards. And then for me she gave me the Ender's Game book since she knew I wanted it. I was the only one to get a present fomr her since I was the closest to her. Teachers and subs like ours are needed badly. The nicer they are the better the kids are.**

** Pippa: I'm in Gr 8 right now. I'' be making a twitter under this name sometime. Although I don't quite understand Twitter since I have a Facebook. Although I do have a facebook for this in case anyone ever wants to talk or anything.**

** AvatarCorey: I've thought of writing for A: TLA but I don't think I could. The pic I have is actually full, it's just part of the scene where Jack finds out about his past and is trying to save his sister.**

** Whit3Noiz Tenri: Those are some oxymoron's there. I've always loved writing so it's nice to know that others think I'm really good at it. And yeah! A rose and cookies! Rule 1: No one should under any circumstance give me sweets, especially chocolate or cookies. It's bound to end in disaster.**

** Nobody's Dawn: Yep. Because Lilo and Stitch is awesome and the best fmaily movie ever.**

** AmaraRae: I had that planned out from the beginning. And yeah you helped me with my Perks question. I actually finished the worksheet and it filled up a full four pages. Longest ever for a book, and it's the shortest book I've read all year. Thank you for your help.**

** ME: Unfortunately I live in Sacramento, California. That's a while away.**

** Anonymous Heavy on the Anon: That has to have been the best teacher in the history of teachers. And the best story I've ever heard about a teacher.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and idea.**

It had been nearly two months since Jack had woken up. He had been released from the hospital after a week and a half, although he still had to take it easy and not exert himself, as well as have a check up every week to make sure everything was healing well for a month. For the past two months Jack had been at Manny's house with him and North. It was much better then living with Steve. Steve actually wasn't a problem anymore, he'd been sentenced to life in jail for murder of a police officer and about fifteen other charges. Steve was out of Jack's life for good.

For the past two months Jack had also been seeing a counselor to try and help with his trust issues. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, except for North and even those times were few, he also just wouldn't believe anyone on what they said. It took a while but Jack seemed to be trusting Manny more then he had when they'd first met.

Jack had also gotten his own room, since it had been confirmed that Manny was now Jack's legal guardian and that Jack would stay with him for at least the next four years. Jack hadn't owned many things so Manny and North had taken him out shopping for clothes and things to decorate his room. Now his room was covered in posters, drawings he'd made, and full of books and sculptures(which he had made as well). Apparently Jack liked making things and drawing.

On his desk that Manny got him was Sandy's sculpture and snowflake. There was also one picture of Jack's family when he was eight. It was taken right before his parents had died and was the only picture he had of them. He was standing near the middle with his sister on his right and his dad to his left. His mom was standing next to his sister. They looked happy in that picture, and it was hard to think about what happened after that picture was taken.

Sandy, Tooth, and Aster had been visiting Jack as much as they could with school still going. But lucky for them school was off for the two week winter break which gave them more time with Jack. It always went the same way. Tooth would fret over Jack like a mother hen, Aster would make jokes about Jack being a troublemaker, although everyone knew Aster cared about Jack, and Sandy would just sit next to Jack and they'd silently laugh as Tooth and Aster got into a fight. By now it had been leaked to the whole school that they were dating, and it was funny to watch their fights. They fought like an old married couple.

After a month of healing Jack was forced to go back to school, so everyone was always with him in the hallways and escorting him to classes in case the bullies decided to pick on him. But no one did. The news spread like wildfire through the school about what had happened. Mr. Pitchner had actually called Jack to the office and gotten rid of any lasting detentions that he was suppose to serve and had actually apologized for being rude to Jack before. Apparently Mr. Pitchner had had a daughter once and the day he had to deal with Jack was the day she had died. From that day on Jack had a different perspective of Mr. Pitchner. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

The only thing besides his injuries and trust issues that was very bad was Jack's nightmares and might terrors. Every night he would wake up screaming, and sometimes his eyes would be open as he screamed but he wouldn't be awake even thought he could be moving or talking. North was the only person who could wake Jack up or calm him, most of that was because Jack wouldn't let Manny close to him. As much as he tried to hide it, North could see that Jack not allowing Manny in was hurting the guardian. Manny just wanted Jack to let him in, but he understood why Jack wasn't ready to trust him, so he didn't push him to. Slowly the nightmares had lessened to once every three or four days, which was a major improvement.

Currently, Manny's house was covered in decorations as Christmas came closer and closer. North and Manny had tried to get Jack into it, to actually celebrate it since he hadn't for the last four years. No matter what they did Jack just refused to participate or get into the spirit of Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and frankly, Jack couldn't care less about Christmas. It hadn't been a nice time for a long time.

**~Line Break~**

"Do you want to put the angel on top, Jack?" North asked as he looked over at Jack, who was sitting on the couch with his sweatshirt hood covering his face. It was tradition for Manny and North to put the tree topper(always an angel) on the tree on Christmas Eve. Usually it was North who did this, but this year he was letting Jack do it. Honestly, he just wanted to get Jack into the Christmas spirit. Which Jack seemed adamant not to.

"Not really," Jack muttered, pulling his hood higher up.

Manny sighed as he walked over to Jack, kneeling in front of the young boy, "Jack, come on. We want to include you to. You're part of this family now so we should be doing things together."

"I'll do other things, but not anything that has to do with Christmas. I don't like Christmas, haven't for the past four years. So you guys can do this and I'll just sit here," Jack waved Manny off.

Manny sighed for the second time in as many minutes and stood up. Jack was impossible to reason with sometimes. But Manny was still being very lenient on him, after all, it had only been two months since Jack had been adopted by Manny. Jack still needed time to adjust and know he was safe. But that didn't stop Manny from being irritated by Jack's behavior sometimes.

"Okay Jack, you get what you want. North, you can put the topper on," Manny said as he turned towards his other "son".

North obviously wanted to argue and get Jack to participate, but Manny just slightly shook his head, telling North 'no' and he put the topper on the tree. Usually putting the topper on was a nice time because it meant another year had passed as a family, essentially; but this year it just wasn't as happy. Everyone was stressed by the last few months, no one had gotten much sleep, and Jack was physically and mentally exhausted.

It had been very hard on Jack, and the boy just couldn't find any happiness, even after two months with North and Manny. It was like the last beating he'd gotten from Steve had just taken away all of his happiness. Manny and North had noticed it of course, and Jack wasn't always like he was that day, there were times when he was laughing and smiling, namely when the others came over, but a lot of the time the boy seemed to be in a daze-like trance. Jack had noticed it himself as well, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't scared.

"Manny, it's ten, can I go to bed?" Jack asked quietly. Even after all the time away from Steve he still felt like needed to ask for permission on nearly everything.

Manny gave a small smile to Jack, "Of course you can Jack. You get to choose that."

"Yeah, thanks Manny," Jack lightly pushed himself up, slightly wincing as he did so. "Night Manny. Night North."

"Night Jack," Both Manny and North said as they watched Jack climb up the stairs to his bedroom.

Manny turned around to North, "We have some last minute shopping to do."

**~Line Break~**

Jack sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He was already dressed and ready for bed, although, he was suppose to write in this journal every morning and night. But it was only one day, what harm could it bring? He turned over onto his side, staring at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He could still hear Manny and North talking downstairs. They were probably talking about him and ways to help him. Jack wished that they would just stop...well, Jack wasn't even sure what he wanted them to stop doing. All he knew was that he felt really weird ever since they had adopted him. Maybe it was because someone finally cared about him, but Jack wasn't to sure that that was the answer.

He could think about it more tomorrow. Christmas day. He honestly doubted he would get anything, he hadn't last year, or the year before that, and, well, you get the picture. Steve hadn't exactly been a holiday celebrator. Oh well, it stopped mattering to him a while ago. Jack flipped back over onto his back and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

**~Line Break~**

"Jack, come on, wake up. Jack, wake up," A voice broke through the haze surrounding Jack's mind and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was North, who had a big grin on his face. "Come on Jack, Manny's already downstairs waiting for us."

"What time is it?" Jack groaned, turning to look at his digital clock. It read nine-thirty. "Wow, for once I slept in," Jack joked as he sat up. "Should I get dressed?"

"Nope, just come on," North extended a hand which Jack took gratefully. With North's help he managed to get to his feet, and with very little pain as well. "Come on," North started pushing Jack out of the room and down the stairs.

"Can't I just go back to sleep?"

"Nope. We've got a surprise for you," North smiled at Jack while the boy just stared at him, slowly shaking his head.

They finally got to the living room where Manny already was. Presents were piled underneath the tree; which was lit up with the Christmas lights. "Merry Christmas!" Manny immediately shouted as Jack and North came down the stairs.

Jack had to marvel at the fact that Manny could use a dozen different personalities. He was a cop, and while on the job he was stern and stoic, but at home he was always nice and calm. And while at times Manny could be the nicest person in the world, you had better not mess with his family, Manny could be scary when he wanted to. Not that Jack had ever seen that side of Manny.

Jack sighed as he collapsed onto the couch, "Um, yeah, merry Christmas, or whatever."

"Come on Jack, sit up," Manny lightly scolded as he pulled Jack up into a sitting position.

"I'm tired, if I had my way I'd still be in bed sleeping right now," Jack smirked at Manny before trying to fall back into his laying position on the bed. Manny just caught him and pulled him back up.

"Jack, it's Christmas, and Christmas is a time for the family to spend together. I know that you haven't celebrated Christmas in a while or had a loving family, but you do now and we want to include you in it. It's up to you whether or not to join us, but we do want you to. We love you and just want you to be happy," Manny whispered, staring Jack in the eyes.

Jack slightly whimpered as Manny talked. In all honesty he kinda wished Manny would just hate him, everything was easier when your guardian hated you. At least then you knew what to do and what not to do. You didn't mess up anything, you just had to follow the rules. "I love you guys to. It's just, I'm, I'm not use to this type of stuff or attention."

"We understand that Jack. That's why we're not pushing you or forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do. We just hope that you'll join us," North said as he leaned over the back of the couch, looking at Jack and Manny. "Will you join us?"

Jack thought about if for a moment before smiling and looking at North and Manny, "Yeah, I guess I could try it. What harm could it do?"

"Yes!" North cheered, a permanent smile on his face. "You stay here and I'll get you your gift."

"Gift?" Jack asked. "But I didn't get you guys anything."

Manny sat down next to Jack, "Not a gift that can be brought, but in some ways you did give us a gift. I wanted another child to take care of since North is going to be going off to college at the end of this school year, and North wanted a little brother to protect and watch grow up. You did give us a gift."

Jack smiled at Manny before leaning against him and closing his eyes. Manny just wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him closer, smiling down at the young boy. Jack was finally accepting him.

"Okay, are you ready Jack?" North shouted as he came into the room. Jack quickly straightened up from his leaning position. North gave them a knowing smile and slightly laughed. "You look like a deer caught in a persons headlights, Jack."

"Whatever. And yeah, I'm ready," Jack tried to hide his excitement, but he couldn't help but smile as he realized that North was holding something behind his back.

"Okay then. Jack, say hello Nico," North leaned down and let whatever he'd been hiding behind his back out. Almost instantly something was bounding towards Jack before leaping on him. Jack laughed and tried to push the fur ball off, but he had no luck. Manny and North just laughed as the small keeshond continued to lick at Jack's face, occasionally barking. Finally Jack managed to calm the puppy down.

"You got me a puppy?!" Jack asked shocked.

"We decided that you'd like a dog, so we got you the cutest one in the store. It's a keeshond; they're very friendly form what I've heard. We thought you'd like it," Manny explained as he petted Nico.

"I love it. But why's his name Nico?"

North answered this time, "The owner of the dogs had already named them when he gave them to the store owner. The name stuck."

"I love him. Thank you guys," Jack leaned over and hugged Manny before getting up- Nico still in his arms- and hugging North as well. "He's adorable!"

"Yeah. He's suppose to gain a giant coat of fur that will make him look like a complete ball of fur. I'm just waiting for shedding season," Manny joked as he stood up. "Now, there are other presents under the tree for you two. Why don't we get them open before breakfast time passes, hm?"

Jack smiled and actually laughed, "Okay Manny."

The rest of that morning was spent opening presents and having breakfast. After that they went to Church. And for the rest of the day Jack played with his new puppy, which he already loved a lot. And for the first time in a while Jack felt completely at ease and happy. Things could go bad, but Jack knew that as long as he was with North and Manny that he would be okay. He had a family now that loved him. And he loved them.

**The End**

** A/N And that is it for this story. The sequel will be up in the next couple days. Now, how many of you would be willing to read an OC story. Hakuai-animelover135 and I have been working on an OC story for like the past three months or something. She designed the character and I'm writing it out. The OC is actually has dimension and isn't a Mary Sue. And here's a key point, she's not in love with Jack. So, I just want to kinda know how many of you would read a story with an OC in it.**

** Oh, and search up Keeshond puppies. They are adorable. I have three Keeshond's, one's a puppy. He is very energetic and crazy. The female Keeshond is an award winner.**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N I've already posted the first two chapters of the sequel to this. It's called 'The Universe Hates Us'**


End file.
